


Water Bells

by Bleachcake, Lendra



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sappy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachcake/pseuds/Bleachcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lendra/pseuds/Lendra
Summary: Upon a temporary break from shepherding duty, per Lailah's strict orders, Sorey and Mikleo stumble across a town amidst preparing a festival. Ever the exploratory duo, Mikleo and Sorey excitedly plunder the town rich with traditional folklore and legendary accessories of celebration. It was never their intention, however, to come to understand one another as they hadn't before. Humanity can be frightening, yet Mikleo can't deny, it can be so incredibly beautiful, too.
  
    
    “I assume you’ve known Shepherd Sorey for quite some time…or perhaps he just has a very magnetic personality.” It wasn’t well disguised, but at least the wind seraph was trying to frame their interaction in a polite manner. Their bond was palpable, even more so from Mikleo’s end. No one who might have spied them during the dance would have thought otherwise.
  
  
    Both seraphim made eye contact and Mikleo was feeling a bit tense to find the look of humor gone from Keon’s expression, eyes hard as he had pinned the water seraph beneath them. 
  
  
    “Is it his title that keeps you from pursuing him?”





	1. A Chime

**Author's Note:**

> Please see notes below

“Hnnh…..There really isn’t anything left.”  
  
“Mmh.”  
  
“These stone are probably left over from the foundation.”  
  
“Right, or they were moved here for rebuilding. They look a little out of place.”  
  
“You’re right…They probably stripped the place down when tensions got high. She was a foreigner, after all.”  
  
“…That’s a shame.”

Both young men stood on an empty plot, one crouched low, his dark blue sleeves rolled up, the other straight-backed and poised just behind the other, thumbing over a fractured bit of stone. He let it drop from his pale fingers to tumble into the grass once more as the other stood, snapping a well-worn, leather-bound book shut with a huff. Despite their poor luck, neither seemed entirely put out.

“Well, I’m glad we were at least able to check. That’s another thing we can cross off the list.” Green eyes swung back to meet a pair of amethyst staring back, offering a small half-smile while he tucked his copy of the Celestial Record away.

The shorter of the two cast his gaze further down the faded wagon tracks, disappearing down a somewhat rocky hillside, away from the lonely plot beside the charred remains of an apple tree. “Mm. And it’s in a beautiful area. We have plenty of time to go into town and research a little more, assuming her records haven’t been burned as well.” A hand clapped on his shoulder rather roughly, scattering bright silver hair into his eyes while his stance swayed.  
  
“Don’t be so pessimistic, Mikleo! They said there had been lightning strikes up here. The tree is the only sign of burns I’ve seen. Looks more like the wood was split from an electrical charge.”  
  
True, both of them were intimately familiar with what lightning strikes looked like and what they could do to a landscape. In fact, Sorey was the cause of many of them near Mount Mabinogio.

Mikleo, having stumbled forward slightly upon impact, was quickly righting himself; not without a narrow-eyed glower at his companion who was entirely unperturbed and simply beamed back at him. Situating his garb despite it not being in any sort of disarray, Mikleo was peering back over the expanse as a breeze tickled the curl of his hair.

"I suppose we may be able to trace her remaining artifacts and studies in the public library, if we're lucky." His eyes of swirling lavender and plum were flickering along the speckled colors of the town far below, scrunching his nose somewhat as he observed.

"...Although, we may be out of luck." His emerald-eyed companion was peering over his shoulder, curious at his somewhat vague implication of an obstacle. He lifted his hand to visor his vision from the glow of the setting sun, just being able to distinguish the suggestion of festivity.

Although Mikleo had appeared somewhat inconvenienced at the possibility, Sorey's expression blossomed into exuberance, eyes glittering as he was palming Mikleo's back a second time and was as apologetic as the first; that being not at all.

"Mikleo! What incredible timing! Let's see if we can make it to town before nightfall and help set up!" And Sorey was darting off down the hillside before Mikleo could get a word in edge-wise. 

Where Sorey’s overexcited nature could be a pain to reel in sometimes, it actually seemed to be working out in a way where Mikleo couldn’t necessarily complain. Both of them had been more or less cut off from the rest of their group the night before, though not in the way one would normally imagine. Using that ever-polite tone of hers, Lailah had insisted Sorey be completely detached from the role of the shepherd for a few days. No politics, no fighting, and no band of seraphim taking up residence in his -body. She wanted a complete mental break to help him properly rest. Mikleo was really the first on board with such an idea, not that any of them disapproved…well, except maybe some resistance from Sorey. But they had made plans to simply go relax with their own hobbies and set a day and place to meet up once again after their little vacation.

Again, Mikleo had been satisfied as Sorey was pressured by all of them to accept the temporary respite and it didn’t take him long to crack open the Celestial Record to thumb through nearby legends, now that he had time and all. Mikleo only protested as Edna began to jab the soft spot of his side rather harshly with her umbrella, ushering him away from the Shepherd’s side and announcing that even  _he_  would have to leave the boy alone for full relaxation.

‘ _Eh? But Edna-san… Sorey-san and Mikleo-san have always been together, even before the Shepherd’s oath._ ’

It certainly made him think about asking Sorey whether or not he truly wanted a break from even himself, but the curious blink of his green eyes and the simple statement that followed kept the question from even being posed.

‘ _Mmh. Is it okay if Mikleo is with me, Lailah? I’ve got something I wanted to check out with him_.  _N-not work related, I promise!_ ’

Needless to say, regardless of whatever perspective the rest of the group had about their coupling off, they hadn't been forcefully pried apart since. Sorey was blissfully unaware of the ruminating his seraphim allies had about their relationship, or perhaps he simply didn't care. Mikleo, however, was far more cognizant of it and though he rarely applied himself to dissuade the thoughts of others, (for who was he to meddle with their personal musings?), he certainly didn't think it wise to stoke any fires.

Edna, most of all, would be quick to take advantage. Mikleo's brow twitched a bit, snorting boyishly to himself as he concluded that, actually,  _everyone_ would take advantage. Sorey was too simple to tease; often times far too preoccupied with things that actually mattered to him to take part in being offended. Mikleo wouldn't admit to being the more flustered of the two of them, but he would fully own being the more speculative and reflective.

Sorey could be rather frivolous with little fear of repercussion; something Mikleo both resented and coveted at the same time.

Sorey was the first to reach the entrance of town, expectantly awaiting for Mikleo and grinning broadly as the water seraph emerged coolly as though he'd intended from the beginning to arrive fashionably late. The pale spirit thought it a bit odd, at first, that his friend had become so eager to partake in the commiseration of the town festivities as opposed to continuing their archaeological study, but it appeared Sorey still had every intention rightfully in place.

The chestnut haired shepherd would trade his labor for information, from Mikleo's observation; hefting boxes and hanging banners while engaging in conversation concerning the late female scholar. Knocking on doors or intercepting strangers on the street without previous provocation certainly would not have worked well, thus whatever the celebration was opened up a well of possibilities previously difficult to tap into.

With a sniff and a light smirk to the corner of his lip, Mikleo leaned himself against an ivy-speckled archway as he watched Sorey work his charismatic charm full throttle. 

"Cheater." Mikleo teased, murmuring to himself and only a light breath of a remark.

Despite not being able to openly converse, Sorey never acted as if Mikleo were not present. He frequently made eye contact, would repeat bits of information in a manner that sounded reflective, though it was just intended to reiterate louder so Mikleo could hear as well, and generally would flash smiles or make faces when Mikleo would openly tease him for doing physical labor when he, himself, had the luxury of poking around everything unseen. Their teamwork together as a human and seraph had been well polished since the beginning of their journey, already used to working within their own limitations to meet an end.

It was only after an hour or so, sleeves rolled up and brow a bit damp with sweat from the work he’d exchanged that Sorey came back to Mikleo’s side, rounding behind a newly erected tent to break a small stick of confections he’d received to extend the other half to Mikleo.

Strange how he’d become so used to seeing Sorey in his Shepherd’s cloak that he felt he looked a bit naked without out. And yet the appearance of him in more casual attire echoed their days in Elysia.

“So it looks like there’s still some information in the library like we thought. A few people in town are still alive that knew her and her family and made sure to protect her works. Sounds like the people liked her…but the government just wasn’t too keen on foreigners having status during their war efforts.” His voice was low to avoid the suspicions of others who might catch him conversing with a floating stick of candy. It still didn’t stop him from holding full eye contact as he took a bite of the sticky sweet reward he’d gained, waiting for the seraph’s response to the information…or the food.

"Hmm..." Mikleo hummed characteristically, eloquently pinching his chin between thumb and forefinger. His brows were lightly furrowed in a contemplative manner before he spoke once more.

"Well I imagine we may have to prolong our search; the library may be closed for the evening." He was finishing his remark by taking a mouthful of the confection, chewing a moment before humming in delight at the flavor. Before Sorey could tease him for such an expression, however, he was swallowing and composing himself.

"Besides; Lailah wouldn't be fond of us staying awake long hours, even if it  _is_ in the pursuit of a hobby." The water spirit looked a bit dejected at the notion, having just as much fervor in the matter as Sorey despite his poise.

He took another bite and licked his lips eagerly as the distraction of sweets was an effective balm to his disappointment.

“Hehh? But I thought this was about doing what we wanted to. No responsibility to get to bed early if we’re not concerned about work~” The sly grin Sorey shot the seraph was short lived, obviously teasing, though Mikleo was sure the valiant shepherd wouldn’t directly go against Lailah’s wishes unless given good reason. He was fairly well-mannered, albeit excellent at pushing boundaries when told what he could and could not do.

He took another large bite of the sticky sweets, licking the pads of his fingers as he was making much shorter work of the delicacy than Mikleo, who continued to take rather dainty bites, brushing the front of his clothing whenever he suspected crumbs.

“If we wanted to hit the library in the morning, there’s nothing stopping us from enjoying this festival now. I heard it was actually to honor the seraph for a good harvest this year~ I’m always up for celebrating something with such a good message.” His head turned, grin back in place while a closed fist gently bumped Mikleo’s shoulder. “You’ll be a celebrity~”

He failed to mention the revival of the small festival was inspired by the rumors of a new Shepherd rising in Ladylake. Perhaps it was due to his nature of not taking much credit for his work, well deserved as it was. Or perhaps he was playfully avoiding the topic all together per Lailah’s temporary rule of not combining business with pleasure, so to speak.

Regardless, the notion of spending the night with some good-natured festivities with little worry of Sorey’s position sounded incredibly enticing. Not to mention, the pull of the shepherd’s allure was no less tempting. He had his ways, boyish and naïve as he was. 

However Mikleo endeavored to remain collected had floundered under the radiant charm of his best friend; a soft rosiness glowing across his cheeks as he was quick to dart lilac eyes in another direction while thick lashes canopied his irises; little glimmers of dying sunlight like little dew drops across a flustered amethyst expanse. 

"Well it's not exactly an excuse to celebrate me. It's not as though I've done something exceptional for these people...nor can they exactly  _see_ me to  _celebrate_ me." He was mumbling abashedly, trying to muster up whatever self-possession he had left, though it was often inevitable that he would trail off until the subject had been entirely changed. 

He did not do well under Sorey's direct praise; a likeness to full exposure from the sun.

"But perhaps the library in the morning is a better choice regardless. It's not like we can make much travel at nightfall." Mikleo had hurriedly changed the subject himself, clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders as though smoothing ruffled feathers.

Sorey flicked the stick that had previously held his dessert upward with a little flourish, as if it were a small blade and he were declaring something inspiring and profound on a battlefield, though he did so with a toothy smile.

“Then in honor of the seraphim, I’m going to enjoy this festival to the fullest~!” His voice was high and lively, eyes sparkling mischievously, though he meant his declaration with the utmost sincerity, even if the tone was light heartedly dramatic.

It took only a light poke from Mikleo in his side for Sorey to crack with a chuckle, shuffling with dancing steps to the side before he was fully facing forward once more, gaze honed in on the ethereal-looking seraphim before him.

“Even if people can’t see you, there are plenty of humans around who still worship the seraphim. And you’ve done lots for this nation already, even if you feel you can’t see it directly.” He never had a problem speaking his mind, did he? No matter how it sounded coming out of his mouth, Sorey was honest and pure to the core.

“And even if it’s not specifically for you, I’ll honor you tonight instead~” Again, the declaration was paired with a good natured, happy grin, hands planting firmly on his hips, shoulders sharpened.  “So, what would you like to do first, oh revered seraph~?

Mikleo couldn't help the snicker that bubbled from his throat, pressing lithe, pail fingers against his lips in a demur manner of controlling his laughter rather fruitlessly. He certainly made an effort to keep his composure as regal as he could, having grown up admiring the poise of Jiji all his life. 

"Well first, I'd like you to not act so ridiculous when others can see you." He teased, raising a brow and peering over Sorey's shoulder to view the couple of individuals who had taken notice of Sorey and his seemingly bizarre antics. He smiled as Sorey peered back as well, scrambling the spectators before turning back to Mikleo apparently unfazed and just as jubilant.

"You don't need to honor me, Sorey. If anything, we should be taking the time to take care of  _you._ " He was pressing his pointer finger into the center of Sorey's chest and shoving with just enough strength to make the shepherd stumble back only a little; a playful exchange. 

"From the looks of it, however, it may be a themed festival. Perhaps we should get you something to wear?" Mikleo was beginning to walk by him, his nose lifted as he gave Sorey an icy side-glance.

"You stink, anyway." 

With a start, Sorey’s head jerked back a bit, his expression surprised and somewhat offended, wanting to defend against the sudden attack on his supposed body odor.

“I do not s-” He began, though still raised an arm as he sniffed at the fabric, brows cinching together as he went silent for just a moment to process.

“…I don’t…smell that bad.” It was a deflated mumble, his green eyes shifted to the side, though despite the accusation, he began to follow behind Mikleo. Not everyone had the indulgence of being a water seraph who was perpetually clean and well-pressed, unburdened by human bodily functions. But whether Sorey was clean or not, he wouldn’t pass up the idea of festive clothing.

As they stepped out from behind the tent they had rendezvoused behind, he squinted momentarily as a bright, vibrant light had caught him by surprise. It lasted only a moment before another grin cracked across his face, eyes wide and wondrous, excitement building once more. Several colored lanterns had been strung up, creating an alley of sorts, though it was more brilliantly lit than any human festival he’d witnessed before. Despite the town’s small size, they clearly had mastered the art of decorative lighting, even without the use of seraphic arts.

Cobblestone and brick were embedded in trails that snaked through the town in tasteful pathways; lined with kiosks fashioned of wood, granite and a slight variety of clays and sediments. It was a very open set up, often comprised of two steps elevated to an open market place or two steps declined into the earth to yet another open market place. Above them in the stretch between structures where the twilight sky opened up were canopies of lights and fretted archways freckled with flora that hung down in streams of fresh blossoms and leaves. Adorning many of the dangling decorations were variant lanterns.

With mouth hanging open, Sorey skittered forward, coming to stand beneath one of the lamps directly. His head tipped and body crouched, circling and inspecting to see how each one was done as his naturally inquisitive nature took hold. 

“Mikleo, these are incredible!! Some of the fire is burning different colors!”

However the water seraph intended to hold himself, the exuberance Sorey demonstrated for every incredible discover was quite contagious; the silvery-haired boy tottering over to peak into the little flickering paper chamber and staring wide-eyed in wonder.

His longer lashes fluttered somewhat, observing the licking flickers of multicolored flames before he was humming enquiringly. 

"Incredible...I wonder what kind of method they're using to create these colors. Perhaps different forms of elemental chemistry?" Mikleo wondered aloud, cocking his head to perhaps get a better view. "Jiji did talk about how throwing certain salt into a flame would change its color, if I remember right." 

Often times, Mikleo was the one to keep keen focus on Sorey; wary of his safety, observant of his action, contemplative of his choices. Sorey was, in a way, a treasure of safe-keeping for the good of the world, and yet someone he wouldn't readily admit he would keep to himself if presented the opportunity. Sorey was unlike anyone; Mikleo had known that far before his exposure to humankind. He had known what could become of someone so undaunted by the malevolence of the world, and yet, despite all he had hoped for the green-eyed boy, Mikleo knew Sorey's calling was for something far greater.

Moments had become fleeting in which Mikleo could allow himself a breath of respite to enjoy the things they used to, and just for an instant, it occurred to the silver-haired spirit that perhaps Lailah had intended this from the beginning. She always had Sorey's best interested in mind, unquestionably so. Thus, it had Mikleo wondering just how she believed his own happiness tied in to that of the Shepherd's.

Feeling the titter of his pulse quicken, he cleared his throat and hoped the glow of the flame would swallow the faint flush to his cheeks.

“Lailah would probably know…ah, it’s too bad the others aren’t here to see this~” Sorey hummed softly, still shifting as he eyed the colorful flame, voice lowered as other people began approaching. The festival was beginning to kick into gear now as the scents of many types of food and the sounds of merchants shouting happily rose into the air. Sorey turned eyes to Mikleo, conveying an expression of contentedness as they both knew their conversations would have to die down a bit while in the presence of humans. Luckily, they were rather skilled with non-verbal cues when it came to one another.

“Edna would probably say she was bored though.” The mutter came out amused, his shoulders shrugging up as he finally came to straighten out his back, gratified with his exploration of the lanterns for the time being. The matter of clothing would certainly come before they were too involved in the activities popping up around them. But he wasn’t satisfied just doing so all on his own.

Where was the fun in that?

Spinning on his heel, he made his way toward the building stream of people, toward the pop-up kiosks, bits of gravel between brick and stong crunching under his boots and making just enough sound to cover his voice to a satisfying degree.

“Just point to which outfit you want when we find a stall, okay?”

It was enough just to keep up with Sorey's sudden haste, it was another thing entirely to dissuade him from making foolish decisions on the behalf of his invisible partner. Mikleo was stiffening a moment before his brows were furrowing and he was wistfully avoiding a bustle of people darting in one direction, as well as two men hefting a long pole for whatever the reason.

"Sorey-- Sorey~!" He barked, the shepherd boy having become well acquainted with the tone of voice he'd use for scolding, and thus did not feel inclined to inquire. Frustrated, Mikleo was attempting to grasp at the fabric of Sorey's shirt and tug him to a stop, but the fluffy head of chestnut hair was weaving rather skillfully out of reach at every attempt.

"Sorey!" Mikleo was becoming exasperated, his cheeks an undeniable shade of pink. "I don't need a change of clothes, you don't need--  _Sorey~!_ " It appeared obvious that he was being ignored.

He was so good at it, in fact, that it would even be hard for humans to tell that he was doing anything out of the ordinary as he dodged Mikleo's grasping hands and remained unresponsive to his calling. He even took to humming just slightly, letting his eyes flick from one vendor to the next, casually scanning over their wares. There was an occasional pause as one or two things would really catch his interest, but he was more or less focused on the task at hand, bringing his feet to a standstill in front of one wooden display in particular. 

Lush fabrics hung from the makeshift stands; beautiful dresses, satin tops, many little trinkets and accessories to tie in to the theme of the festival. Several of them were supposed to be an echo of other eras. He could tell by the style of the clothing intended for women's wear, especially. But he really couldn't help a soft snort when he spotted one outfit in particular; currently draped over the shoulders of a small child, the black and white a telltale sign of what it was meant to represent. The Shepherd's cloak, or at least some variant of it, fluttered as the small boy swung a stick in mock combat, ushering a small bout of coos from what he could only guess was his mother and one of the shop keeps. 

"The Shepherd, hm? Maybe I'll buy that one~" The joke fell flat as the only one it was intended to reach was giving him a sidelong glance, arms folding and sigh huffing from his lips. Smiling at Mikleo a moment before looking back at the scene, Sorey continued his musings "Hm...but they don't really have my size. Bet it could fit someone smaller, though~"

Sorey narrowly missed the heel that stamped down right where his foot had been only a moment ago, his feet shuffling as he pretended to suddenly have his interest caught once more. His fingers slid beneath one of the rather ornate looking dresses, drawing it up to inspect as one of the store owners finally seemed to notice the boy's presence. "Oh, here's a good one~" It had accents of gold and burnt orange, little designs that mimicked the ends of swaying wheat. Mikleo’s attempt at ambush went unaddressed, infuriatingly so.

The old woman eyeing him from behind the counter obviously saw his interest as good opportunity to strike up a sales pitch.

"The Earth maiden dress is a lovely present if you're looking to dress up a significant other~ Or a family member, perhaps?" Sorey's head turned as he was addressed, blinking at the commentary, though much to Mikleo's chagrin, he could actually see the wheels turning after hearing those words. He wasn't actually considering a woman's _dress_  for him, was he?!

" _Don't_."

Sorey was letting out a jingling of laughter that had Mikleo struck giddy for only a moment before the Shepherd's attention was turned back to the vendor and he was left to ponder the fluttering of his heart on his own. He pressed the pale plane of his palm against his chest, long lashes beating as he peered off to attempt a pinpointed emotion, earlier frustrations entirely forgotten.

Sorey didn't appear to take notice of Mikleo's miniature internal struggle, gingerly replacing the garment back to where he'd first taken it and chuckling still as he engaged in superfluous conversation with the merchant. 

Mikleo took a breath, huffing as he made to exhale his troubles, decidedly lifting his accusatory gaze to his friend now quite content on rifling through the garments on display while chatting.

He crossed his arms pointedly over his chest and stood at an obedient distance; knowing engaging closely in human affair was not good, nor was it helpful to Sorey; especially with his current hiatus as shepherd. Watching Sorey, however, wasn't as calming nor as remedying as he'd thought it would be from his previous unexpected heart palpitation. 

Sorey was just so  _comfortable_ with people. Or, perhaps, better put, he appeared so incredibly natural in any environment presented to him. Watching him felt akin to seeing the glow of green in a forest, the glittering sands of the dessert or the swelling crash of waves against a rocky seashore. 

Watching him was simultaneously troublesome and therapeutic, yet undoubtedly, regardless of his dilemma, he couldn't tear his eyes from the boy either way.  

The boy in question hadn't addressed him in return just yet, taking his time speaking with the woman with his friendly inquiries and chatter. His charm was not specific to Mikleo. Even without the cloak of the shepherd swathed around his shoulders, he drew others to him naturally. There could be little other explanation for him so quickly recruiting the help of very different, very powerful seraphs. You just wanted to trust him when he spoke. 

"I'll take the earth seraph outfit, please~" He had leaned forward to gesture to the rather simple garb hanging just to the right of the dress he had eyed earlier with its ribbons and shades of sunny yellow. "And do you have the shepherd's cloak in a size smaller?" A small shake of the shop keep’s head caused the boy to tuck his lower lip in slightly as he contemplated his other choices, only slightly disappointed by the small set back. There wasn't too much that would actually  _fit_  Mikleo, let alone choices that he felt would properly flatter the stunning looks of the water seraph standing just behind him.

Perhaps he should try another booth?

Green eyes glanced back to where his companion was standing, looking a bit rigid to have a gaze suddenly on him, especially one that was moving from head to toe, then sweeping back up. But whatever Sorey had absorbed in that moment of looking at Mikleo had seemingly confirmed something for him, sending him turning back around and gesturing once again to an outfit. 

"The small water seraph outfit as well, please. The adult one to the left."

It was surprising he was defaulting to Mikleo's actual element. Generally he was more adventurous, or at least he was devious enough to want to see Mikleo in something more 'entertaining'. At least, that's how Mikleo felt in the moment, sending Sorey a somewhat curious look as the boy collected the outfits and paid the appropriate gald before the woman skittered around the back of the stall to properly wrap the purchase.

"Water?" He parroted softly, chin cocked, giving the taller of the two a sidelong glance. He could see brown brows knitting together in a somewhat troubled expression, voice lowered once more to ward off suspicion. 

"None of these other colors match you... It didn't feel like the right choice. I really do like blue best."

Despite the seraphim's attempt to chastise for his particularly predictable choice, Mikleo couldn't help the giddiness of Sorey's charm to prevent the curl at the corners of his lips; tickling a soft laughter from within him regardless. He looked over the garment, lilac eyes panning about the fine fabric before he was narrowing them in a somewhat speculative manner.

Sorey seemed to stiffen as soon as Mikleo took notice; their minds so in sync that virtually no communication was needed to understand the musings of the other. 

Violet eyes met emerald and for a moment they simply stared at one another before Mikleo took initiative to break the suspenseful silence.

"Sorey. You purchased the female outfit for water." It was simply a statement, but Sorey knew quite well that Mikleo was keen like an icy blade. 

"Why?" his fingers were thrumming against his elbow, like the flicking tale of a cat on the precipice of lashing out with claws extended. 

Sorey's eyes flicked away, knowing he had been caught. He could feel Mikleo's intensity sharpen, though his cheeks simply flushed, not knowing how to properly explain without invoking more rage. The seraphim could just as easily not wear the outfit he'd chosen.

"Well...I mean, the size is right...And the men's outfits were too baggy and plain...Honestly, I don't see why it has to be men's or women's, anyway. Seraphim don't generally wear things that are...um...specific to sex, you know?" He honestly wasn't trying to make fun of Mikleo or trap him in a situation that would make him feel uncomfortable. He just hadn't wrapped his brain around human's need to categorize clothing as 'masculine' or 'feminine' yet. Even as a seraph, Mikleo seemed more in tune with societal expectations. Sorey was adjusting.

"The fit suits you more, And I like the tie in back. It reminds me of your armatus with Rose. I sort of envy the way your combination looks there. It flows nicely." By tie, of course, Sorey meant 'bow' as the outfit he'd chosen had a large, silken bow tied right at the small of the back, cinching in the waist.

The real kicker was that Mikleo knew Sorey truly had no concept of assigning certain designs or embellishments to gender. In theory, yes, he knew human's traditionally differentiated themselves with gendered designs, but it was a style he himself hadn't adopted. Hell, he wouldn't actually be surprised if Sorey would readily agree to wearing the water outfit himself if he thought it suited him. It drew out a sigh from the seraph, and a press of his pointer finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose to rub. 

His vessel was truly a complicated person to deal with for the most simplistic reasons.

"Do you really hate the design?"

A woman had come to stop and stare at the young boy talking worriedly to the empty space beside him.

Ever the diligent one to keep watch of any eyes Sorey would draw, Mikleo was quick to notice the way the woman was casting glances. With a soft sight of defeat, Mikleo was beginning to move, his amethyst eyes flickering to Sorey as he passed by.

“Come on, Sorey, let’s continue the conversation elsewhere.”

As if Sorey could read Mikleo’s body language, he was beaming yet again, eyes nearly glittering with mirth as he grinned broadly.

“You’ll wear it then?”

Mikleo visibly winced, coming to an abrupt halt only to whip around; face visibly rosy as he hesitantly eyed the now quite suspicious vendor before quickly glowering abashedly at the seemingly foolish shepherd.

“Sorey! Other people are staring at you-!” He barked through grit teeth, bristly positioned with fingers fisted and lips pouting. Sorey jogged over to his side, his beaming grin still soundly in place before, instead of falling in step at Mikleo’s side, he was pausing only briefly.

“I know~” He chirped, and with a playful laughter, he was dashing by Mikleo with what looked like intention to engage in chase with his friend.

Mikleo told himself he was far too mature to fall to the bait of dashing off after the impish green-eyed boy, and yet there he found himself, tailing him as Sorey laughed and skillfully avoided him just as easily as he did the last time.

\--

It was an event getting into their new outfits. Both had to hide out behind a barn, kicking off clothing, Mikleo keeping watch for anyone who might walk by and spot the shepherd in his smallclothes, not that they would actually recognize the boy. But to Sorey it felt invigorating; being able to goof off like this, to just spend his time casually enjoying activities with Mikleo. Despite how he wanted others to be able to see the beautiful silver-haired boy, being the only one who could see him at the moment felt like his own personal secret.

A beam that reflected that feeling spread across his face when Mikleo finally emerged; the bow pulled snugly around his waist and fabric trailing from his slender forearms.

“See? I knew it would look incredible on you~ You have just the right body type for more elegant clothing~” His cheeks were pink with mirth, his own hands tucked into yellow and orange accented sleeves. He would just personally have to enjoy the sight for everyone else. Though Mikleo’s beauty really ought to be shared, he thought.

One day.

“This is actually pretty fun~” His arms flapped a bit, snapping the baggy sleeves fitted from his shoulder to finger tips. It felt so nostalgic of some of the seraphim garb from their hometown. He really missed everyone back at home. But, man, he’d always wanted to be a seraph, even if only for a day when he was a child. It was hard to convince the only human boy in the village, the only one that needed food, water, sleep, warmth, and with no special domain over any element that it was preferable for him to be human. His fingers splayed dramatically, lips pursed, pretending as if the earth would jut out before him if he tried.

Honestly, if he drew his sword and commanded the powers of the shepherd, he could. But apparently that was a different experience for him as he still seemed infatuated with the idea of doing it himself and continued to mock casting seraphic arts.

“I, seraph Sorey, vow to protect the citizens of this village with my incredible, earth-shifting might!”

Mikleo, having taken to quietly admiring the intricacies of his sleeve design, peered around the fabric as he’d dangled it above him to better view it. Witnessing Sorey’s goofy antics, the water seraph was rolling his eyes and lowering his arm.

“Sorey, you’re-”

He was quite suddenly interrupted as a burst of fluting giggles, poorly concealed behind a hand, was putting his words to a pause.

A girl had stumbled upon what was previously their impromptu hideout, adorning a similar garb to Mikleo’s though it was a pattern of pretty pinks and purples; looking somewhat similar to an outfit of a seraph they had come across in their travels, but with just enough different to be of its own design.

“Was I interrupting something?” She teased, stepping forward and letting her hands fall to her sides with a soft jingle; a ribbon and bell tied to an elegant wrist.

It was natural for Sorey’s face to become red, back straightening and body turning on a heel to face the unexpected spectator.

“A-ah, no – Sorry, I was…um…. ah, this is embarrassing-” He mumbled, the red having rushed over the bridge of his nose to his ears, his smile apologetic despite the way she was waving his antics off already.

“Please, don’t be~ It’s natural to want to pretend when we get to wear outfits like these, right? It’s a nice break from the day to day.” It was relatable to some degree and her point might have been much stronger…were she not talking to the shepherd himself. But Sorey humbly agreed, nodding and giving a nervous chuckle, hands tucked just so at his sides to try to avoid making a larger fool of himself.

“Seraphim are truly amazing.”

Her own smile brightened, pushing back long, straight hair that was actually similar in shade to Sorey’s own.

“You believe in them then?” It was not accusatory, her gaze not holding judgement, rather simply curiosity as she eyed the boy with such welcoming body language.

“You don’t?”

Something seemed to strike her fancy with Sorey’s reply, a glimmer in her eye and a cock to her head. Her hand lifted to once again fiddle with her hair, tucking it gracefully behind her ear as the bell at her wrist tinkled with the motion.

“I would hope I do, seeing as my mother was the one that sold you that garb.” She was bending somewhat, mimicking a thorough inspection of his attire before smiling and drawing back a bit as she saw the shock register on his expression before he was energetically comparing their outfits with his eyes then.

She laughed at his muted enthusiasm, linking her hands behind her back in a somewhat feminine manner.

“I feel it’d be somewhat blasphemous in a way to market in worship to seraphim and not believe in them at least in _some_ way. Though I suppose it’s not uncommon.” She didn’t appear interested in gratuitous conversation about the morality of humankind. Her mood was almost infectiously playful though it didn’t go unnoticed who it was that had blazed the trail to a spirited atmosphere; Sorey’s eyes alight with wonder at the coincidence of their exchange as well as their shared belief.

Mikleo had remained entirely silent and had taken to observing the scene unfold.

“I’m sorry to have startled you, I just couldn’t help noticing when you came through our store. You bought two outfits, right?” She was innocently peering about, her eyes a dazzling color of golden brown scanning his surroundings before peering up at him inquisitively.

“Do you have a partner for the dance tonight?”

His brows lifted, lips popping open just slightly while he processed.

There was a dance? Assuming it was for the festival, perhaps it was open to the public? He hadn’t seen any large manors and they weren’t anywhere near the castles that occupied the continent, so he couldn’t imagine there would be a fee. Then again, the economy humans had built in the recent years was still somewhat of an enigma to him.

But the matter of a partner; that was a particularly difficult question to answer. His head turned only a fraction, emeralds flashing back just to catch the bright white and blue of his true partner’s attire before facing back to the girl before him.

“Um, I didn’t actually know there _was_ a dance, though I did buy the other outfit for someone.” It was awfully hard to tell the truth without telling too much and looking rather crazy. Even if this girl believed in seraphim, it would be much harder to believe there was one standing just behind himself, his most important person, at that.

“Is it mandatory to have partners?”

She gave yet another laugh, appearing to have deduced then that he truly was someone from out of town. After lowering a hand, having lifted it to daintily shield her amusement, she shook her head; long burgundy tresses fluttering about her as she did so.

“No, it’s not mandatory~ I was simply asking because if you _didn’t_ happen to have a partner…” She shrugged in a somewhat nonchalant manner.

Even so, Mikleo did not speak, wishing not to take advantage of his ability to secrecy, as well as wanting to allow Sorey the freedom to decide to his liking. He was human, and to ask for his undivided attention among his own kind during the rarity of respite...

Sorey was charming, and very good looking. Her body language was adeptly casual, the tone of her voice equally calm but her manner of interest, and just the away in which her lashes fluttered somewhat upon catching Sorey’s green gaze, it told quite enough to Mikleo.

Alisha had never looked at Sorey that way. Nor had Rose.

The little bell made another soft jingle.

He was suddenly feeling a bit guilty that this girl was under the assumption they were alone. He could feel the warmth in his cheeks, turning his head from their direction despite being unseen.

“Hehh?” Sorey hummed curiously, understanding then what she was aiming for. He was honestly happy for the offer of company and the sincere gratitude translated through his features in a warm, radiating manner.

“I really wouldn’t mind dancing a little together if you like, but I do have another person I’d like to spend some time dancing with, too.” Relaxing with Mikleo by his side during the festivities was something he had truly been looking forward too since they learned of the event. He surely wasn’t going to give that up entirely, even if it was hard to explain to those humans around who couldn’t sense the presence of the young seraph.

He was sure the festival would draw other seraph as well and hopefully provide more fulfilling company for the silvery haired young man, but until then, he wanted to stick close by. His waist hinged with a deep bow.

“I’m really flattered you asked, thank you. I’d also love to know more about the town’s festival, if you don’t mind~”

His response was something she hadn’t entirely expected, perhaps having predicted a solid yes, or a flat out no. Yet it appeared he was eager to please everyone in his party, despite it only being her at the moment; or so she thought.

She was blinking rapidly, a bit startled before her cheeks were warming and she was nervously fiddling with her hair – though again, Mikleo noted, she masked her embarrassment quite well, even seemed to emulate a kind of attractive glow in her nervousness which only complemented her already appealing image.

“Oh—of course not-! It would be my pleasure~” A radiant energy was billowing off her then, Mikleo raising a brow and feeling, for a moment, a sense of unrequited comradery with her. He understood the effects of Sorey’s approval quite well himself.

“I um…I actually have to finish decorating for the festival…” she was peering over her shoulder, looking somewhat troubled before turning hopeful eyes back to the green-eyed shepherd. “If you’d like, you could help me? I could explain the festival to you a bit more! It shouldn’t take long with the two of us.”

Again, Mikleo couldn’t help but be impressed with her valiant effort of courtship. Admittedly, he wouldn’t deny the twinge of possessiveness and jealousy, something he’d only really become aware of upon meeting Alisha, but the emotion was miniscule enough to be little more than an irritant, and human enough for Mikleo to welcome it in some cases, if only to bring him closer to Sorey.

He was shimmying his shoulders a bit, feeling as though he’d been still too long; shaking his head as his silvery hair fluffed elegantly about before neatly falling back into place and eclipsing the gilded gleam of his circlet.

When he let his lashes blink open, he was stunned to stillness as he was met with brown eyes staring straight at him. For a moment, he was certain she could see him, but just as quickly as it happened, the moment passed, and her gaze flickered all about; as though she’d caught eye of something, but did not find it and thus decided to move on.

 Sorey's response was as predicted. He was always happy for company, happy for knowledge, and happy to lend a hand wherever he could. Even if he wasn't the Shepherd for a day, he couldn't keep away from his nature of laboring for benefit of those around him.  Of course, there was a benefit to that end and Mikleo couldn't say he wasn't also curious about this town and this dazzling festival, but it was hard to watch this girl attempt to court the smiling boy, especially when he could feel Sorey was making no move out of the ordinary other than extending friendship.

To be honest, she was barking up the entirely wrong tree.

"Sounds great, thank you~!" His smile was wide as he made a step forward in a gesture to join her, though it was the following that seemed to surprise both of them. It wasn't unheard of for Mikleo to be caught by surprise with Sorey, but he prided himself a bit in being able to read his best friend's reactions before they came. "Only if you don't mind my seraph friend joining us~" 

There was no mistaking it; his hand had drawn back to directly gesture to the space where Mikleo stood, already quietly ready to follow along. Her gaze followed, brows lifted, but Mikleo could tell the searching look in her eyes indicated she was seeing through him, not looking truly at him. Still, it was startling.

"Sorey-"

The shepherd didn't flinch, only continued to smile at her, something dancing in his green eyes that looked playful. That must have been what eased her into such a statement. She thought he was joking, most likely. An amused smile broke across her pink lips and her eyes squinted with jollity.

"Of course not~ Seraphim are more than welcome, if they so wish."

Sorey appeared to be appeased by her words, gleaming as he looked back at Mikleo as if to say ' _isn't that great?'_ Mikleo was sighing and shaking his head a bit, though made to follow him as he began to trail after the girl. He didn't exactly have the heart to tell him his assumptions about her interpretation, at least not yet. 

"I'm not sure if it's a habit of yours, but you didn't ask her name." Mikleo's voice was dismissive, somewhat amused though doing well to mask it as Sorey was still rather clumsy with human interaction. He was giving a side-eyed glance to the shepherd, violet eyes catching a glimmer of flame from the lantern lights speckled across the market square.

"You also haven't given your name yet." The mirth was evident this time around, the corners of his mouth tugging upward as he witnessed the start in Sorey's expression.

Mikleo wasn't someone so cruel as to sadistically nurture a relationship that he was quite positive wouldn't go anywhere extensively, yet he certainly wasn't going to allow the blossom of insecurity to keep Sorey from making bonds. It did startle the seraph, however, when the girl was speaking up unprompted by the shepherd.

"My name is Yolind, by the way~ Yoli is fine!" she chirped over her shoulder, offering a smile that had her eyes crinkling attractively at the corners. Again, the little bell at her wrist tinkled with the movement and Mikleo was made to wonder what its purpose was. He had half a mind to leave Sorey alone with the girl and explore on his own.

"Sorey~" he answered, easily as ever. There was a happy pride in providing it, having always been very fond of the name given to him by Jiji. It always felt like an honor to be gifted a name chosen by seraphim.

Her eyes widened, pink lips forming a small 'o' before her energetic response came.

"The same as the Shepherd?" Mikleo could see the color deepen at the crest of his ears, indicating his whole face had gone rosy. Of course he wouldn't have had the foresight to give an alias when he was supposed to be keeping his identity under wraps. Or perhaps he just couldn't lie and had assumed he wouldn't have been recognized by name alone. 

"Ah...yeah, I suppose it is the same name." The tense tilt of his back was enough to tip Mikleo off that he wanted to turn and consult him, though he was forced to remain focused on the conversation directly before him. A soft sigh gushed from the water seraph's lips just as she chimed in again.

"That's really lucky to share a name with the shepherd! You must feel like a celebrity~" Both boys immediately eased, shoulders dropping fractionally to find she was easily convinced they were not one in the same. He gave a nervous laugh, straightening the edge of his earthen seraph tunic.

"It's not noticed too often, luckily. It would probably be pretty troublesome if people thought we were the same person." They had already run into enough trouble with Sorey being recognized as the Shepherd. Assassination attempts probably topped the list.

"Talking to seraphim probably doesn't help with that assumption~" Again, his ears blazed, mouth opened to release a quick apology, though she waved him off light-heartedly, eyes twinkling. Yolind was surprisingly pert with her interactions with him, polite as she was. Sorey's playful nature was infectious. 

After Mikleo was washed over with relief, he took to silent observation once more, having become somewhat used to the concept of silence when Sorey was engaged in conversation. Although many people he interacted with were aware he was the shepherd, and taking a moment or so to consult his seraphim partners would not be seen as odd to those aware, there were still several people to which Sorey conversed that were none the wiser.

It had troubled him at first, accommodating for that kind of handicap; relinquishing Sorey's attention to the degree of nigh nonexistence in his presence. Oddly enough, however, he became somewhat accustomed to it rather quickly, something he could truly only attribute to the presence of the other seraph traveling with them. Lailah, Edna, Dezel and even Zaveid had provided him a strange sort of comfort when Sorey would otherwise be busy.

It was somewhat unnerving. He'd often only had Sorey as a companion and yet he was learning very quickly how to cope when the boy was not with him. Perhaps it was because, deep down, he knew Sorey would eventually find his way back.

Perhaps he was rather presumptuous. 

Clearing his throat, his cheeks the slightest glow of pink, he was catching the sleeve of Sorey's uniform and tugging it once.

"I'm going to explore a bit." He said softly, feeling as though he needed a second to gather himself before he became too carried away. Plus, it appeared many people had adornments to their costumes, hair ornaments, bells, cosmetic embellishments and the like; he was curious to know their meaning. 

Sorey's eyes swept back to him at the mention of leaving, probing gently into his gaze, though he simply gave a small tip of his chin in acknowledgement as the girl led him forward, beginning to talk more of the festival while inquiring what brought Sorey to it. 

They would talk and exchange information later, he was sure of it. He didn't want to stop Mikleo from having his freedom to roam, not that he really could, anyhow. For now, Sorey would have to come up with his own excuses as to what drew him to the small town, though Mikleo wasn't too worried for him as he departed. They could all be honest answers; both of them had truly come just to learn of its history without any ties to the duty of the Shepherd or sub lord. With that, he turned and walked soundlessly back into the bustling crowd, the ends of the bow placed against his lower back trailing. 

With a thick swallow, Sorey's head turned back forward, feeling something giddy roiling in his belly at getting anther peak at the outfit and knowing he was truly honored to be able to see his friend's beauty exclusively. But it still ached somewhere with the knowledge that it couldn't be shared. Not yet.

He still had a long way to go before he was a strong enough Shepherd to bridge the world of seraphim and human.

"The feast has a lot of different sweet treats to appease the seraphim, including some of the honey taffy they make as a specialty each year." Yolind had gone on to explain small snippets as they passed vendors and patrons alike, many already dressed in the playful garb, chatting and purchasing little charms and trinkets.

"Taffy?" He'd certainly never heard of a thing. Then again, a lot of food from the human world was a mystery still. He'd had limited exposure, what with living off the land back in Elysia. Only Mikleo's snacks had truly been a break from the meat and goat cheese of his regular diet. 

But intrigued as he was with the food, his attention was drawn naturally to some of the depictions of the gods they revered, some cast in metal, some carved in wood, some even painted. They were beautifully crafted from dozens of artisans. Some were stunningly beautiful and made to please aesthetically with beautiful women or the depiction of boundless generosity. Others played more to the fierce power of the unknown. Some were purposefully frightening, appealing more to the absolute strength and dominance while humans cowered and worshipped below.  
  
Sorey was fonder of the depictions of beauty and humble thanks. As fearsome as Jiji could be, the seraphim he'd grown with had been loving and kind. He'd never cowered in his life from them. He shivered even to think of such a thing.

His attentions to the specificity of such pieces did not go unnoticed. Quirking her brow, Yolind was coming to stand beside him as she, too, regarded the more beautiful pieces before smiling and nudging him with her elbow somewhat.

"You like the pretty ones, huh?" She teased, eyes glittering playfully before she was moving forward to admire a particular sculpture that was relatively small in comparison, but the stone it was made from was so incredibly breathtaking, it was no wonder she was taking a moment to pay it special attention.

"This little one is a favorite of mine. It's a lot smaller, as you can see, and it's not as cleanly shaped as the others, but the rock is just so beautiful. I can't imagine it's easy to carve amethyst and blue geode like this." She was smiling at the cluster of tiny crystals, depicting what looked like a splash of water surrounding an elegant figure indistinguishable in gender. She was snapping her fingers then and flourishing her index; gesturing to the garb Sorey was adorning.

"Actually, if I remember correctly, the other outfit you bought from us was half inspired by this piece." She sniffed at the coincidence, pushing away from the display to continue onward. 

She appeared to be very well situated in the village, her personality reminiscent of Rose in some ways as she flowed easily in and about the workings of other vendors and merchants setting up. Her duties were relatively straight forward, decorative flags and lanterns to be hung, baked goods to be properly set and displayed and candles to be lit in homage to the seraphim vigil and all those who had passed. It was a celebration for the spirits.

Though it was unspoken, amorous tradition was not uncoupled from the celebration either. The unity of two souls appeased the spirits beyond, or so Yolind explained with fleeting looks at the chestnut haired boy.

She kept him busy and well informed, even snagged a few cubes of the infamous taffy she had mentioned and gestured he keep silent about it with a press of a dainty finger against her coral colored lips. It didn't appear to be a large inconvenience, thus Sorey did not venture to correct it; seeing as it appeared more harmlessly playful sneaking than anything else. Something he was well familiar with in light of his history with Mikleo and their reputation for spelunking.  

"So. I've been chatting your ear off most the evening," She started once they had finished what duties Yolind had been appointed. It had been nearly an hour of preparation and the sun had nearly set completely. She had taken to sitting on a lofted porch of sorts, catching the remains of golden light before it slipped beneath the mountain peaks and left the sky in a swirl of scarlet and cerulean; like fire licking at the waves of the sea. 

"I can't imagine you've been humoring me this whole time, right?" She accused, though there was no question she wasn't serious.

"No, no, it's been really fun~" He smiled, correcting her with a wave of his hand, despite knowing she was teasing. He was nothing if not straight forward.

He leaned causally against the worn wooden rail of the loft, flicking his eyes to the dying sun before emeralds swept to focus directly on her and her pleased expression. "I really appreciate everything you've shown me. I'm glad I happened to come into town during a festival!" Shoulders shrugging up, his attentions turned back over the crowd, eying the many stalls they'd passed by, still ever curious about the others they had not. 

"I travel a lot, so I can't say it's very often me or my companions really get to just enjoy little traditions like these." It was true that they didn't mingle too much with regular human society, as was needed from the Shepherd. He was frequently interacting with people, lending help where he could, but it was the nature of his burden that he couldn't get involved with any one place for too long. Both to maintain his unbiased view of the world, as well as to ward off any idea of favoritism to one territory.

He could feel her gaze resting on him and quickly felt the need to ward off any negative feelings she might have associated with such a statement. "Not that it's a bad thing! I get to see a lot of different things, like this festival here! And I meet a lot of really different people with different ways of living." His smile was wide and genuine as ever. 

"There's a lot of really kind people in this world, like yourself."

Her gaze lingered on him a while longer, something strange shifting in her gaze. It was undeniable that Sorey was infectious in many ways, a jubilant nature and genuine disposition a deadly combination indeed. Yet something was so innately pure within him, she was nearly at a loss for words before she was clearing her throat and immediately lolling her head to the side to break eye contact; offering a light laugh to draw attention away from her pink cheeks.

"That's pretty forward of you. I thought we were trying to take things slow." She joked with a small scoff before she was stretching her arms above her head a bit.

"The festival is going to begin soon, so I'll be busy until the dance, but you did say you'd save one for me, right?" She cocked her head, dark brown hair spilling over her shoulder as she tucked a bit of it behind her ear, causing the bell fastened to her dainty wrist to ring softly. "I know you said you had another partner you were with, but I haven't seen them this whole time." 

Her eyes narrowed, though her lips curled into a wry smile. "Don't tell me you've ditched them for my company? That's not very nice of you, Sorey."

Sorey's brows creased, puckering a bit while his head turned and the corners of his lips turned up in a way that said he might have even been worried or anxious, if those were emotions the seemingly perpetually happy boy could have. More so it appeared he was just fearing some sort of friendly repercussion.

"More like...I've probably been the one ditched." He chuckled nervously, though took that as his cue to push away from the wooden frame, setting his boots right against the wood as he turned face her, hand outstretched. 

"It's been really nice meeting you and talking for a while. I'm sure we'll meet up again tonight." His own eyes cinched as hers had, feeling energized at the idea of making yet more friends, especially ones that seemed to have their hearts open to the seraphim. 

"I'll save that dance for you for sure~ So long as I don't get my ears talked off for taking too long." Mikleo's scolding could be pretty lengthy depending on his mood or the severity of Sorey's 'crime'. Still, knowing a scolding could be coming, he was incredibly eager to meet up with him, to share all the knowledge he'd gathered over the last hour, even to give him one of the wrapped taffies he'd saved with the sweet-loving seraph in mind. 

He wanted to enjoy this night with his closest friend.

Be it luck Sorey was momentarily spelled with or simply good karma he'd earned, and rightfully so, Mikleo had barely noticed the passage of time in his absence. There was something to be said of an unequivocally invisible presence; the difficulty of interaction balanced out by the ability to peak and peer as he pleased.

There was an abundance of situations in which Mikleo wanted to turn back and address Sorey, excited or curious about his findings, but he'd learned the first two times looking back to find the boy obviously not there that he would have to log such questions and information away until they reconvened; whenever that would be.

As it turned out, much of the festival, which was in honor of spirits and seraphim alike, went hand in hand with celebration of courtship and matrimony. It had become more an informal festivity than the actual coupling of individuals, but many still believed proper patronage to the spirits of times long since passed would hallow their unity and sanctify the womb to be fruitful. 

Different ornamentation had different meanings, as was to be expected, and Mikleo was eagerly soaking in all he could find.

Those that adorned the crown or hair consisting of lilies and lotus flower wore the symbol of people claimed or devoted; be it to spirits of the being of another. 

Those that adorned the tattoo of makeup and markings along their faces, arms and legs symbolized a plethora of meanings, all various in their placements and color, and how they were interpreted. For some it was a symbol of simply frivolity, for some it was a claim of status or knowledge for the folk lore, some it was a memory made for those who had passed. 

Those that adorned bells or charms at the ankles or wrists were the symbol of people helping to guide lost spirits, or draw spirits of happiness and love toward them. Mikleo was raising a brow at that, distinctly remembering Yolind and the bell she sported on her wrist. He briefly wondered if she was a beacon for lost souls or perhaps someone searching.

Sniffing, he forced himself to forget the thought.

He couldn't help himself upon his next discovery, snorting a little and pressing a hand to his lips, as though there would be fear of being discovered; which there certainly was none. Earrings were another decoration, older and rarer among the crowd, but they consisted of small stones, carved bone or feathers; a symbol of an esteemed warrior and in some cases, fertile to bed many wives in hopes to bear many children for spiritual warriors and maidens.

Laughing again, Mikleo wondered if Yolind knew of the tale and thought perhaps Sorey felt he was a capable bed partner. The thought alone was rather silly and so archaic, he simply had to share with the shepherd boy.

For reasons he couldn't quite name, however, he found himself drawn to the adornments of the hair and wrists; quietly and contemplatively browsing the trinkets and ornaments with inquisitive violet eyes.

"That one is pretty~" Mikleo sucked in a breath, body tensing as he'd felt someone's weight lean against him, shocking him as he knew he was surrounded by humans that had not the resonance to interact with him directly. Aside from one. 

Sorey's shoulder had pushed against him, his left hand outstretched as he gestured to an intricately beaded necklace, one that was meant to cascade over the clavicle with several hanging strands and loops.

"Reminds me of the ones Loanna used to make."

He could tell Sorey had meant to startle him, as such he cast him a rather flat look, shifting away from the warm weight against him. "Yeah, and you clearly didn't learn anything. You only managed to get the hang of looping a few beads on a string from your earrings and sword."

Sorey took the jibe well, blinking as he seemed to honestly reflect on the time they had spent huddled around the patient seraph, watching her carve little beads to string into lovely decorations or jewelry to pass the time.

"Yeah, I never really got the hang of the more complicated stuff. But I like the way it looks, anyway." His finger jingled one of the hanging feathers on his left ear and the beads at the base that held them in place. He wasn't going to acknowledge startling Mikleo by the sound of it. Rather, he went right to work picking out more of the creations Mikleo was browsing, including a multitude of brass circles crimped together to create a draping hair ornament. "What about this crown thing? Ah, then again it probably wouldn't go so well with your circlet."

Mikleo scrunched his nose in response, lips pouting before he snorted in amusement and softly shook his head. 

"No, it certainly wouldn't." He agreed before he was squaring his shoulders somewhat and leveling Sorey with an observant look before letting his head cock softly to the side. He was looking as unruffled and nonchalant as ever, easily fitting into the flow of it all. 

"You don't need to get anything more for me, you know." He pointed out, smirking somewhat as he felt as though he had gained the advantage with knowledge. The competitive gleam to his eyes was unmistakable and the boyish quirk to the corner of his lips held no secret. 

Mikleo was feeling somewhat smug.

"I'm not sure you fully understand the meaning of some of these embellishments~" He teased, yet despite his feelings of confidence, there was always a part of him that was eager to discuss with Sorey, or at the very least, exchange opinions on the matter. "You're actually wearing some yourself, you know." He was chuckling once again, softly flicking the golden feathers that were fastened to the shell of his ears.

Sorey watched Mikleo tease the ends of the feathers with raised brows, though he remained still as he observed the air of smug confidence in the smaller young man.

A competitive smile of his own pulled across his mouth as he straightened up to the challenge. 

"Am I?" The curiosity was true, though he had gained knowledge of his own. 

"I didn't learn about accessories, but I did learn a lot about the figures and carving they make to pay tribute to seraphim of different elements. They also use their own crop to spin the threads for the outfits we're wearing. It's another way to honor the earth and water seraphim for a good harvest." His hands went to his hips, chest puffing slightly in light of dishing out the little hint of information. Even still, he couldn't deny the itch to know what Mikleo had discovered as well.

"Are my earrings meant to honor wind seraphim? Feathers are traditionally used in wind shrines~"

"I didn't know they spun their own thread..." Mikleo mused, pressing a delicate knuckle just beneath the swell of his plush lower lip; composed amazement evident in his violet gaze. After a moment, he was catching the grin Sorey was sporting and made to walk past him, elbowing his side gently so as to, at the very least, cause his expression to falter somewhat.

"Yes and no." He remarked over his shoulder, stepping down and onto the main pathway that extended through the majority of town and lead to the center where a ceremonial fire was in preparation to be lit. 

"They represent the mark of an esteemed and practiced warrior." Mikleo informed, his voice even and steady, though he nearly broke face as he continued. "Depending on the color, in some circumstances, they can mark how fruitful the loins of the individual are and how many children they believe they can bare." His gaze was playful and amused, his plush lips pressed into a cunning smile before he tipped his chin up just a bit.

"I would have never pegged you as the type to be so forward, Sorey." Unbeknownst to the water seraph, he was nearly parroting the words of Yolind. 

In all honesty, he'd nearly forgotten all about her.

Lashes blinked over green eyes once, a beat of silence falling between them as Sorey absorbed the full meaning behind the implications. The heavy flush followed quickly, head ducking down and hands cupping over the ornaments as his eyes flicked wildly about, as if he'd been caught strutting through town naked. 

"N-no way -- Seriously?!" His fingers were fidgeting, beginning to unclasp the metal from his ears to remove the dangling accessories he'd customized himself. He wasn't for strutting around fertility like a peacock. Having children was...well that was awfully far from his mind and didn't want to put on a show of anything that said otherwise. 

That certainly would have been a nice point for Yolind to cover in her explanation. Either that, or Mikleo was pulling his leg to deflate his proud discoveries.

"Don't tell me I'm wearing anything else like that-" His voice was tense and anticipatory, shuffling closer while hands gripped subconsciously at the earthen garb, cheeks lit up in his embarrassment.

There was a tinkling laughter that bubbled from Mikleo then, finally unable to hold it inside as Sorey expressed nearly exactly the kind of reaction Mikleo was hoping for. He clutched his sides and barely covered his mouth with his palm as laughter rolled out of him like a distant summer thunder. 

Sorey's face only became further flushed at his friend's amusement, though before much else could be exchanged, Mikleo was composing himself, barely so if he were to be honest, and let out a breath for poise. He stepped forward, a mirthful smile still firmly in place as he gingerly scooped the earrings from Sorey's palms; the dying hum of laughter still thrumming in the petite barrel of his chest. 

"Don't worry, feathers of this color and size don't mean anything so grandiose." He reassured, somewhat reluctant to relieve Sorey of his mortification so soon, but even within those fleeting seconds, the absence of the little trinkets looked very bizarre on him. He extended his arms upward, gently fastening the jewelry back to their rightful place on the crest of Sorey's ears before he drew back once more. After a moment of inspection, he nodded approvingly and flicked one of them playfully. 

"Lucky for you~"

A rare pout curled his lips, obviously temporarily sour about being teased in such a way, but that was about as far as Sorey's moods got. He reserved those sorts of expressions for him, revealing the rarer sides of her personality only with his closest childhood friend.

"You did that on purpose." He accused with just the slightest mumble, fingering the earring himself as the skin of his ears was still freshly hot with embarrassment.

Even still, he couldn't be too mad when he was treated to the sound of Mikleo laughing so fully, even if it was at his own expense. 

He continued to treat his feathered earrings tentatively, as if part of him was not inclined to believe Mikleo's following statement, but even he wouldn't be so cruel as to intentionally let Sorey wander around committing a social faux pas. 

"Well then, what else should I be careful of? I wanted to get something to decorate the both of us more, but not if I'm going to put on a bracelet that means I'm open for marriage or something..." His brows had crinkled together again, head tipping as his frown deepened.

"I thought the little silver bells might look good on you, too."

Mikleo's brows perked a moment before he was softly cocking his head to the side, looking somewhat perplexed at the prospect as he teased his bottom lip once more in his pondering. 

"Well, there are multiple meanings that depend on the location, color, size, amount...it can be somewhat confusing when you first look at it all, but after a while, I suppose it tends to be second nature." Mikleo explained before softly clearing his throat.

"Your friend was wearing one bell on her wrist. That's indicative of both looking for love, as well as acting as a beacon for lost spirits, or bridging the gap between material world and the world of the dead." His voice was soft and temperate as it usually became when amidst an explanation. 

"Wearing two bells on the wrist, or one on the ankle signifies a devotion or unity; be it courting, marriage, or the dedication of one's soul to honoring the spirits beyond." 

He came to a pause, halting in his journey toward the center of town as he came across a kiosk of sorts he had not noticed previously. It was decorated with an excess of beautifully hand carved masks of much diversity. There were full masks that covered the entirety of the face, some that only fell over the eyes, even those that extended outward in some creative, aesthetic elaboration.

"...I haven't seen these yet..." He confessed with brows lifted. "...Have you?"

Sorey hummed softly as he came up behind his friend once more, able to see right over his head at the masks in question while the rising noise level around them dampened the suspicion of him talking to himself.

"Yolind explained a little about them. The big ones are used in a ritual dance as people take on the identity of spirits instead. It's said to ease their loneliness so they can dance with some of 'their kind' for a night. Some will even come down to the world below solely to bless those with the most beautiful mask. Afterward, it's tossed on the fire to be sent along with them as gifts." He eyed one of the more intricate pieces, noting the rare wood and steady hand it was carved with. Portions of it were even stained with the juices from red and purple berries and the wood sealed with a layer of sap. "It's almost a shame they're burned..."

His train of thought halted, hearing an explosion of cheering just beyond the stalls, followed by the sound of tumbling logs onto the earth. Their bodies twisted toward the noise, but Sorey could already pinpoint what it meant.   


"Oh, they're going to start the great fire and start cooking meat for the feast!" Sorey's hand found Mikleo's without any second thought, pulling him from the stall and down the center square to spy a better look of the gathering crowd. Figureheads from town were holding flickering torches, adorning the most elaborate outfits and big smiles, one of which had taken to speaking up through her gravelly voice to address everyone present.

Sorey had pulled them to a good spot to listen, just on the edge of the clearing for the fire, eyes eagerly soaking up all the preparations taking place and reveling in the feeling of good will all around them. This was truly a wonderful town, perhaps one of the few that had escaped the brewing malevolence of the world, despite some history with the war. He could breathe easily here, and despite not feeling a blessed domain, it didn't feel tarnished. 

"Mikleo-" His fingers tightened on his hand, having forgotten to release it in his excitement, though the focus of his gaze was pinpointed just behind the elder speaking. A young man, wearing rather simplistic garb with accents and shades of green, one that looked very similar in design to his own save for color, stood just behind the aged woman as she riled the town's people with talk of blessings and festivities. It wasn't as easy to tell with the costumes many had taken to donning, but Sorey was honed enough at this point to tell the difference. The stormy tint to his hair gave it away. "A seraph!"

Mikleo was quickly spotting the individual Sorey pointed out, gazing in wonder at the spirit that stood quietly behind the elderly spokesperson. Their eyes swept the crowd with cool composure, and when they just so happened to cross gazes with him, Mikleo was subconsciously tightening his fingers around Sorey's large palm and drawing in an anticipatory breath. 

He wasn't sure what startled him to stillness, perhaps the bizarre feeling of ceremony and celebration illuminated the oddity and uniqueness of Sorey and himself; their hands cupped together and unmistakably coupled in honor of the wind seraph and many other spirits.

Mikleo was unsure what he expected, but there was recognition in the bright amber eyes of the seraph, though he did nothing more than offer a slow, steady bow of his head toward the two of them before all attention was redirected to the crowd that had gathered to listen to the tales of old.

The water seraph let out a breath he had not realized he'd been holding, his hand relaxing around Sorey's while the other pressed to his chest as his heart beat rapidly. 

"I don't know why that was so intense." He mused with a small snuffle of amusement at his own inexplicable concern.

“Right??” Of course, Sorey’s emotions were channeled solely as pure excitement where Mikleo had felt some anxiety. He practically beamed when the seraph acknowledged them, always feeling a strange sort of familial connection to the spirits, despite being human.

Seraphim had been the only being he’d ever known for seventeen years. It was natural to feel drawn to them when other humans couldn’t even sense them.

His hands squeezed back as if to channel the mutual rush of emotions before he stood up higher on his tiptoes to soak in everything that was happening, not that either of them had any trouble seeing over the heads of the crowd from their position upon a slight incline.

The woman rattled with beads as she moved, gesturing out toward the guests of the festival. Her greying hair was slung over her shoulder in a long braid, woven with strips of dried leather, and the deep groves of her aging face did nothing to hide the bright sparkle of her otherwise dark eyes.

After addressing the mass and saying what sounded like a few words of prayer, she turned herself, robes looking rather heavy as she shifted, but if Sorey wasn’t mistaken, he could almost feel her change of direction, her position, was fully intentional. She was facing the wind seraph dead on, level with his eyes, her hand slowly outstretching as she presented the smoldering torch.

Perhaps it was an illusion, but he could have sworn the seraph’s lips twitched up into a smile, producing a small huff that reminded him a bit of the way Mikleo would regard him when he indulged his requests or curiosities. It was a fond smile, a familiar one.

“Mikleo…are they…” Sorey’s smile had disappeared, though his eyes were wide and lips parted, his hand tight still around the slender, pale palm in his own.

The seraph stepped to the side, allowing the woman to approach the pile of splintered kindling as he fell in place beside her, nearly a head taller than she and both with eyes on the to-be fire. She knelt with little difficulty, despite her age, probing the burning end of her cloth-wound torch into base of the pile, finding a promising place to lay it down amongst the dried leaves and bark as the entire gathering went silent. After releasing, she took only a small step back before the seraph himself approached. With a single sweep of his arm, a well-aimed gust of air rushed through the small flame, fanning it up instantly as it spread up into the center of the pit, catching the dried ends of wood and gobbling them up quickly. It was already a large flame in moments and those around exploded into applause once more. 

But Sorey wasn’t so focused on the growing fire, rather his eyes were trained on the two in the middle of it all, seeing the woman turn, bow her head deeply while she mouthed words of thanks. His heart was racing.

“Can she see him…?”

In the moments Mikleo believed he'd regained his breath, it was lost once again, his hands squeezing nearly as tightly as Sorey's as he watched the scene with eyes blown wide and unblinking. There was no mistaking the intimacies of their interaction, and yet, they had never come across a human capable of fully seeing and interacting with seraphim as Sorey could; not without his influence over them.

Their energy was mutual and explosive, something wild and alive rushing him like the sudden burst of blooming flowers. It was a moment or so before he could suck in air enough to speak, though even so, Mikleo was stammering.

"...I... I don't know..." 

His glittering gaze of amethyst watched a moment longer before his eyes turned to the boy beside him; his green eyes still gaping fitfully, eagerly, desperately forward. But Mikleo did not look back, continuing to stare at the shepherd boy at his side as he was suddenly cascaded with emotions unparalleled.

There was someone else.

There was another human capable of seeing Seraphim, someone untainted by malevolence, someone unbound by an oath. Their encounters with such people were so few, so far between, and so  _different_ from Sorey, it had never occurred to them as a parallel to their own. But there was something about this exchange that was so fundamentally different. 

Suddenly, the possibility of living in harmony with seraphim seemed so much more real, palpable, tangible; possible. 

"Sorey..." He breathed, his heart beating so incredibly fast as excitement stained his cheeks a rosy pink.

The shepherd couldn’t contain himself. Even if it was against the ‘rules’, he had to talk to them. Still hanging on to Mikleo’s hand, he was rushing around the edge of the crowd, pulling him along as he looked for the easiest path to the older woman and seraph, watching with pounding pulse as she stepped down while the large carcass of a pig was hoisted up behind her to set over the flame. 

The wind seraph remained just a pace behind her, watching as various meats were brought to cook over the smoky embers, though his attention was drawn first to the energetic boy, trailing the water seraph along behind him like an overexcited puppy pulling at a leash. His brows lifted, back straightened a bit, before his expression morphed somewhat, realizing whose domain it was he was feeling as both approached. 

Despite his excitement, Sorey was careful not to appear disrespectful, knowing the woman was of importance and status in the village. As such he slowed his pace, bowed his head as he approached in the most non-threatening manner he could muster. He didn’t want the opportunity to speak with them to slip away due to an unintentional affront on his end. 

“Excuse me, miss?” It took a handful of seconds, a few beats before he realized he would have to repeat himself when her gaze did not come to meet his even as he approached. “Ah…miss?”

His second try was successful, her head finally turning, darkly-colored eyes focusing on him and it was then he noted the clouded spots in her right eye, indicating the onset of blindness. Before he could say anything more, her wrinkled mouth had pulled wide into a smile.

“Miss?...Surely you’re not addressing me?” He paused, brows lifted, searching over her face, her clothing a moment as his cheeks had pinkened a bit. Was she not…a she? He’d only been taught to use ‘miss’ or ‘lady’ when addressing a woman. 

Her genial laughter soothed his worries.

“What a well-mannered boy, still calling me with such a young name. What can I do for you?” She was far more approachable than her status would lead him to believe, but he only brightened further at the interaction, almost feeling as if he were speaking to an idol. Eagerness was written on every feature as he straightened up, eyes darting momentarily to regard the green-garbed seraph as he approached her side as well.

“I, um, was hoping I could just ask you a question or two.”

Be it luck or simply the coincidence of festivity to distract, there was little interruption for the two of them, cocooned in the fluster of activity that provided the oddest membrane of privacy. It was extremely subtle, but Mikleo could feel it in the shifting breeze across his skin; the seraph was helping however he could.

Unspoken though it were, the water seraph knew Sorey's identity as shepherd had been realized.

The elderly woman cocked her head somewhat, letting her eyes wander about Sorey's form observantly before she was adjusting the cloaks she was practically swimming in. With age, shame was far gone and she was not shy in allowing herself the moment to overlook Sorey before she answered him.

"Well I'm not sure what answers I would have that the Shepherd would need, but it is my honor to do my best." She responded with a tilt of her head and a wry smile on her lips.

She knew she was playing a game with Sorey's excitability; a youth to her demeanor that had Mikleo unable to contain a smile. It reminded him of Jiji, when he was in one of his rare and playful moods.

Sorey was taken by surprise, standing up straighter, his mouth opening as he looked down at his clothing, as if he had to remember whether or not he was in his traditional robe or not. 

“Ah…” He was dumbstruck for a moment, causing the wind seraph to finally chuckle, seemingly sizing up the boy as well and surprised to find him so young. 

“You’re surprised she knows with a domain that strong?” His comments drew the gazes of both boys, both only looking more and more star struck by the seemingly impossible interaction, rendering them speechless for the moment. “Then again…she probably just knows by looking at you. She has a way with that sort of thing, the old bat.” It was spoken with such fondness, there had to be some sort of bond between the two. Sorey found himself looking right back to the woman, seeing her mouth turn down somewhat as he soaked in their interactions like a sponge.

Fingers extending to the side, her calloused palm lifted just beside the spirit.

“Keon. If you’re going to have conversations right beside me, I’d like to be included.” Where her head did not turn, the seraph’s did, his own tapered brows lifting, stance shifting as he snorted.

“Of course.” Raising his own palm, he laid it down atop her hand as her arm didn’t budge in the slightest, as if she was bearing no weight at all. “There’s another just behind him. A male water seraph.”

In the fleeting moments of Sorey caught in silence, Mikleo was finding enough voice to speak; addressing the seraph formally named Keon as respectfully as he could manage in the somewhat star struck state they both were in.

"Is she...unable to see you...?" His voice was softer than he truly intended, but for whatever reason, he was feeling the need to be somewhat submissive; as though they were celestial beings of some sort. It was a nostalgic feeling, were he to think of it further, reminiscent of his time with Jiji when the old and powerful seraph would exert his status as such, rare as it were. 

Judging from the posture of Sorey's shoulders and the soft tilt of his chin, he, too, felt a similar desire for reverence. 

Keon was smiling lightly, soft and postured regally across his face. He was nothing like Dezel or Zaveid. 

"Her eyes don't see much, nowadays. But hearing has always been enough." He answered smoothly before he was offering a fond and clever smile in her direction as she had not even twitched at his words. "Though I wouldn't doubt it if her hearing went as well, soon enough." 

Again, she remained entirely composed, but it wasn't a second later she was retaliating, sharp like the crack of a whip.

"I'm sorry, were you talking? You know I have trouble understanding the language of a brainless twit; bad ears and all." 

Keon, seemingly unscathed by her remarks, only chuckled softly while she turned her head ever so slightly; peering up to address Sorey directly. 

"Now shepherd, I know you as Sorey if that is true." With a slight startle, Sorey straightened and bobbed his head once; feathers fluttering with the motion. 

"It is." He chirped, eyes bright like a child before a tomb of treasures.

Her lips coiled upward at that, nodding in acknowledgement before her neck extended, her gaze shifting to peer just over Sorey's shoulder which incidentally collided directly with Mikelo. 

"And you? What's your name, dear?"

The fluffy head of chestnut hair had turned back, eager for Mikleo’s response, cheeks rosy with anticipation. He’d never encountered a regular human interacting so freely with seraphim.  But Mikleo almost felt a sort of pressure on him as he answered, causing his cheeks to color as well, though it only widened the grin on Sorey’s face. 

“Mikleo-” His voice was still lowered, forced into an even tone as he didn’t want to stammer in front of them. Green eyes swept back, but before the woman could seemingly process much, the wind seraph was parroting him softly. 

“Mikleo, he says.” Her head bobbed in acknowledgement, seeming terribly pleased with the answer. Perhaps she was just pleased to know of another seraph present, regardless. Still, Sorey couldn’t keep himself from expressing just how he felt across the features of his face, blinking while he inquired slowly. 

“Can you not hear him, either?” It wasn’t accusatory, nor was it necessarily disappointment, but it was a change from his earlier expectation. Perhaps her resonance was not quite as high as they both assumed, though…that didn’t seem to dampen the relationship any, somehow. It was actually rather incredible.

“No, I’m afraid I’ve only had a knack for picking up Keon’s nagging.” She huffed out with just a slight curl to the corner of her mouth, gaining a side glance from the seraph stationed by her side, though she was beginning to shuffle forward once more, away from the growing activity around the fire.

“I apologize we’ll need an interpreter, seraph Mikleo. But I hope the festival is still to your liking. Help yourself to whatever you’d like, of course. Just have the shepherd retrieve it for you so as to not startle anyone with floating wares.” Sorey laughed softly, amused and still feeling giddy with her casual, comfortable manner of speaking with seraphim. It was only the clearing of Keon’s throat that drew their attentions as he had walked alongside the elderly woman, hand still covering her own.

“You haven’t given your name.”

Mikleo's hand, still clasped tightly in Sorey's, squeezed just a bit at the striking resemblance in lapse of memory. It was not uncommon for Sorey to forget introducing himself either; so accustomed to everyone knowing him in and out. Amusement coiled in his belly, curling at the edges of his lips before, all at once, he was struck with something.

"...I didn't, did I," She mused aloud, casting a look in Keon's direction as though she were warning him to keep quiet and not tease her further about the issue. He simply bowed his head and kept obediently quiet. With that, she turned to face Sorey and tilted her head, body inclining forward ever so slightly in a polite bow of greeting and departure.

"Lalouda. It was a pleasure speaking with you, Shepherd Sorey and your companion, Mikleo. Perhaps we will talk again before you depart." And with that, she turned back forward and, hand in hand with Keon, who bowed his head in reverence to Sorey as well, departed along with her.

Mikleo had not moved, his eyes wide and body still as similarities and nuances so strikingly similar prodded him, tugged at him, whispered to him. 

Lalouda and Keon, the two of them were not so different from he and Sorey. Their relationship, so simple and yet so unmistakably profound, the easiness of their interactions, the history of their bond, the way their eyes though half unseeing gazed fondly at one another, the way they teased and goaded, the way they touched. 

The way she grew old. 

And the way Keon did not.

They were very much like the two of them indeed.

The festival was only just beginning, but all at once, Mikleo’s attentions had been spliced and he was caught between clasping his hand in Sorey’s tighter than before or relinquishing his grip in fear the shepherd would feel the way it became cold to the touch.

There were more important things, he reminded himself. But even so, he couldn’t bring himself to believe it.

Around them, the fire crackled brightly and people, human, filtered in the gaps around them.


	2. Reverb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The festival was only just beginning, but all at once, Mikleo’s attentions had been spliced and he was caught between clasping his hand in Sorey’s tighter than before or relinquishing his grip in fear the Shepherd would feel the way it became cold to the touch._
> 
>  
> 
> _There were more important things, he reminded himself. But even so, he couldn’t bring himself to believe it._
> 
>  
> 
> _Around them, the fire crackled brightly and people, human, filtered in the gaps around them._

Sorey was all smiles as the two departed, his hand finally slipping from Mikleo’s, though it was only to make excited gestures as he couldn’t help but gush.

“I wonder if she was just born with that kind of resonance…or if it’s something that was cultivated. Ahhh, there’s still so much I want to ask!” He turned, brightness in his gaze, nudging against the rather still and seemingly dumbstruck seraph beside him.

“Maybe we’ll be like them someday~ Looks like they’ve known one another a long time.” Head turning, his gaze followed them, feather earrings catching the wind as they were tossed softly. The idea of growing old with his best friend beside him, sharing that kind of bond far through his life, it was a comfort. He knew shepherds generally didn’t have the luxury of longevity, but something about seeing the two put him at ease. 

“Ahh, now I’m full of energy~” His hands stretched high above his head, doing an about face as he turned his attentions now to the meal preparations going on all around. “Why don’t we do a little more shopping and then swing back for some food when it’s done cooking?” A beat or two passed, catching Sorey’s attention just enough to turn his head back to his companion. 

“Mikleo?”

Startling at the notion of being caught in his reverie, Mikleo quickly swiveled around; the delicate bow looped about his waist and tethered elegantly to his back bobbing somewhat with the motion. He faced his friend and forced himself to respond rapidly; his words hiccupping in his throat from his haste and making him feel rather foolish regardless of the precautions he'd intended to take.

"Yes! Let's grab something to eat. I'm sure you're probably hungry." Mikleo amended his voice as best he could, knowing well that when it came to food, Sorey could be easily swayed. 

The last thing Mikleo wanted to do was burden Sorey with thoughts that were likely only to be worries exclusive to him. It was not his responsibility, atop those of the Shepherd, to dread the mortality of his humanity simply because Mikleo was destined to outlive him by what was likely to be centuries. 

Those were his own burdens to bear. And bear them he would.

Tickled as he was, he could sense the rushed manner in which Mikleo responded him, causing his brows to perk as Mikleo fell in step alongside him.

“Feeling okay?” It wasn’t terribly often Mikleo was afflicted by many discomforts other than social ones. Being a seraph, he generally had the perk of good health, so long as he was not bombarded by any great amount of malevolence. Even then, Sorey generally took the brunt of that as a vessel to them all.

“Still feeling kinda dazed by all that, huh? I sure wasn’t expecting it.” He chuckled just a bit, obviously still caught up in the whimsy of seeing snatches of his long-term dream. A time where more humans could speak and understand the seraphim didn’t feel so far off. He was walking on air.

“Ah, I just remembered!” Fingers dove into his pocket, tongue poking out as he rummaged around the right pocket of his pants, then the left. It took just a moment of anticipation and the crinkling of paper before Sorey was standing right before Mikleo, head tipped down and a little cube between his fingers as it hovered before the water seraph’s nose. It was a bit misshapen, obviously warmed from it’s travels in Sorey’s pocket.

“Try it~”

Mikleo's eyes nearly crossed to view the rather lopsided treat before he was plucking it from before him and giving Sorey a somewhat inquisitive expression. It took a bit of prodding to unwrap the treat as it had fused a bit in the heat of Sorey's pocket. Sorey always had a particularly high body temperature, even when they were young.

Once he finally freed the tiny morsel, he was giving a tentative sniff, earning a roll of the eyes from Sorey before the shepherd urged him to try it without the unnecessary skepticism. With a small glower at his friend, Mikleo finally popped plush lips apart and pressed the candy to his tongue.

It took a moment or so for the flavor to permeate his mouth, but after it had, his cheeks were tingling and a rosiness was blooming across his face to the crest of his ears. It had a tartness to it that sent a shiver of chills through him, and yet it was tantalizingly sweet as well. Quickly, so as to maintain poise, he was pressing his fingers to his lips and finishing it as quickly as he could.

His lashes fluttered, tears having beaded in the corners of his eyes from the sour flavor, though his mouth was ripe with the taste of fruit and honey. 

"That...was delicious-!" He exclaimed in hushed excitement, noting the way Sorey beamed at him as though he'd expected that exact reaction from him.

“Right? You can thank Yolind for that.” He hummed, savoring the lingering expression on Mikleo’s face, not missing the slight wetness at the corner of his lightly colored lashes. He knew Mikleo of all people would be able to really enjoy the complexity of the small sweet. The temptation to buy a whole bag of them just to see more of that face was ripening, though there were still more things he wished to buy with the coin he’d set aside just for this. 

“I really want to go all out for this festival.” He laid his cards on the table, as usual, hoping Mikleo would share the same eagerness he felt in involving themselves with the local tradition. “Are you sure you don’t want anything more for your outfit? Or maybe some of the other snacks you want to try??”

Sorey was acting particular eager to spoil him, though it wasn’t as if he wasn’t reserving any for himself. 

“I want to enjoy everything we can tonight~ It’s been a while since I had one on one with you.”

It took the water seraph a second more than he would have liked to admit to correct his friend.

"Well, it's not exactly one on one." He mused, licking his lips to savor the last remnants of the taffy before huffing out pleasantly. He was reaching up to tuck a bit of hair behind his ear before he was turning violet eyes to himself, regarding his outfits contemplatively before he was twisting his body to look across his back before he was shrugging somewhat.

"I'm sure a few ornaments would fit but I'm not exactly at liberty to purchase anything." He remarked with a quirk to his brow. "Being a spirit myself, I wouldn't want to impose, either." He was allowing his gaze to wander across the vendors now plentiful with various wares, a festivity of color bursting along every corner as it truly was a feast for the eyes. 

Cocking his head somewhat, he was spotting the display of silver little bells and tinkling trinkets, smiling fondly at their charm before looking back to Sorey, not having considered he'd given himself away just then. 

"I think, if I knew you, which I do, we should start with food." He said with a wry smile. 

Although the idea that their somewhat exclusive time together would be interrupted had the water seraph somewhat miffed, he couldn't allow himself to dwell on it, for Sorey's sake at least.

Their time together was only for so long, after all.

Straightening up to his full height, Sorey’s eyes were still fixed downward on Mikleo, seemingly contemplating something for a moment before his head turned. It wasn’t immediately obvious what he was looking at, that was until he took off toward one of the nearby booths. It certainly wasn’t one of the food vendors, that was for sure. He was a clever boy, and especially playful when it came to his silver haired companion. They both provoked mischievous sides of each other, so it wasn’t terribly odd that he go against Mikleo’s suggestion entirely. Sorey was surprisingly headstrong.

“Just two please. Thank you~” He was already leaning over a display, digging into his pouch of coins while a gentleman promptly served him with a light smile. 

“Sorey-” He could hear the beginnings of Mikleo’s scolding, but he didn’t acknowledge it in the slightest. He knew the boy was too proud, or rather not selfish enough to ask for something entirely his own on a whim. It was up to him to deduce what he truly wanted, what he wouldn’t allow himself to have.

These bells were a start.

He picked out the two that looked the most appealing, making sure their ribbons matched accordingly, then turned sharply after his purchase was complete to duck behind a tent. It left Mikleo with half a mind to not follow, though after the generosity Sorey had troubled himself with, it was cruel to not at least indulge him in in this. He could only cringe as he discovered the boy, waiting patiently with arms outstretched and ribbon pinched between his fingers to bestow the tinkling little bell to one part of his body or another.

After taking pause to regard the shepherd, he was heaving a large sigh as his shoulders sagged and his head lolled in defeat, pressing a palm to his forehead already bejeweled with the elegant, gilded circlet. Pursing his lips together, he was pushing his fingers through the silky tresses of his ivory and turquoise hair before letting it fall in an ocean wave back into his eyes. 

Huffing, his shoulders bobbed before he was stalking forward and giving Sorey a somewhat impatient look, as though they had formally discussed that such a purchase was unnecessary, that it was even somewhat embarrassing considering their circumstances.

However, they had not discussed it. It was one of the many unspoken conversations they had, but there was no denying the shepherd boy now; not when he was standing so resolutely before him and looking so terribly determined to brandish him with the beautiful little bell.

With a roll of his violet eyes, he shed the last bit of reluctance and came to stand just before the chestnut-haired boy and extended a lithe wrist with a sigh.

The approach had been anticipated with a smile, Sorey awaiting Mikleo’s reluctant concession patiently. However, just as Mikleo was extending his arm to be decorated, the taller of the two had ducked right below it, causing the seraph to startle slightly when the bottom of his pant legs was being pushed up. Sorey’s warm fingers wrapped around his calf, bringing Mikleo’s foot closer to his body, not all too careful about Mikleo’s balance as he seemed certain the boy would remain steady, even if he had to plant hands on his shoulders.

With the heel of his shoe pressed into Sorey’s thigh, he began to drape the delicate ribbon around the slender bone of his ankle. It took a bit of concentration as he tied it securely, though was careful not to let it cut into the alabaster skin below. Once neatly tied to Sorey’s obvious pleasure, he cocked his head, giving it a little flick as the small bead inside jingled sweetly. Another one of those infectious smiles crossed his lips and he was casting vibrant greens up, once again awaiting a response, as if Mikleo’s reactions alone were a treat to be given in reward. 

After feeling he’d ruffled Mikleo’s feathers enough for the evening, he set his foot right against the grass once more, taking the remaining bell as he began to pull up his own pant leg, squatting in a position that looked very much like he was lacing a boot. He intended to have a matching bell on his own ankle.

Unable to help himself, Mikleo's face was flushed and his body somewhat rigid after Sorey secured the little charm to his ankle. He couldn't find his voice until midway through Sorey tending to himself, shoulders tensing and fingers coiling into little fists.

"Sorey~!" He scolded, not at all perturbed by the charming grin on the shepherd's face as he popped right up from his squatted position to adorn the water seraph with a beaming grin and hands planted on his hips. Okay, if he were to be truthful, he wavered only slightly as was to be expected under the immense influence of Sorey's infectious cheer.

"Did you forget what these bells mean?" He huffed, feeling a strange need to speak somewhat low as though there were a possibility he could be heard.  

The smile disappeared, though it was only to be replaced by a look of curiosity as Sorey cocked his head, much like a puppy when trying to understand it's master's chatter.

"It signifies someone dedicating themselves to the world of spirits. I think you and I as Shepherd and sub lord have pretty much done that." He certainly wouldn't forget some menial detail when it had to do with learning about old traditions or his duty as a shepherd. Sometimes Mikleo forgot what a fly trap for information that fluffy head could be.

"Also the unity of two people. We're pretty much inseparable, anyway."

Feelings of relief and and discontent flared to life and died in cycles, leaving Mikleo feeling somewhat at a loss then. His brows furrowed slightly, an expression of perplexity and then exasperation painting across his face. Of course Sorey would neglect to consider the nuanced insinuations of the little trinkets. Certainly they held more than just the sign of courtship, but Mikleo felt he was far more aware of a human's focus on such things than Sorey.

He couldn't argue the Shepherd, however, not after he had already gone through the trouble of purchasing them. Also, undeniably, something giddy and hot had sparked to life within him at Sorey's casual acceptance of their being together indefinitely. 

Despite his desires to remain unfazed, there came a glow of powder pink across his cheeks.

"Can we please go eat now?" He said softly, though there was a softness in his lilac eyes and the fond pull to the corners of his lips indicated whatever frustration he may have had with Sorey's ignorance was entirely eclipsed by his affections for his best friend. 

He wasn't sure if the festival would be something somewhat dangerous in such respects. For an immeasurable amount of time, Mikleo had noticed something flicker to life inside of him whenever Sorey was in focus. Thoughts of him, his voice, his eyes, the smallest things many others wouldn't pay a moment of attention to, all of it Mikleo became hyper aware of. 

Before he could dwell on it further, before his thoughts ran away from him and his heart sped up unwillingly, Mikleo dismissed it with a shake of his head and a few pats of his palms to his cheeks. He'd seen Sorey perform such a ritual in times that called for focus, and although he tended to tease the boy for such silly actions, it worked surprisingly well in that moment.

"Feeling peckish, Mikleo? That's rare~" Form leaning in, fingers poked at the seraph's waist, almost looking all the more eager now that the black belting was not present to impede the prodding into his soft sides. Sorey just couldn't help but tease him, feeling such a high from everything going on. He just had to share his feelings, convey them somehow. He just wanted to touch and tease the person dearest to him. He wanted to stick as close as he could with Mikleo to share this emotional elation.

"You point and I'll get it, huh?" He offered, skirting around Mikleo's other side, dodging a hand swinging at his own sides with ease. He was exceptional as ever on his feet. they both were after all that had happened since they left Elysia.

As expected, it proved virtually fruitless to attempt a retaliation against Sorey of any sort; the boy so full of whimsy and light feet, he skirted about with ease. His usual clumsiness, albeit far less frequent with his training, was nowhere to be seen and although it only somewhat inconvenienced the water seraph in his attempts to gain the advantage, ultimately he far preferred it.

He hadn't seen Sorey so genuinely happy in some time.

The boy was unshakable in his resolve, even in moments of strife or emotional turmoil. His expressions had become more concentrated, deeper, darker, older in their journey as Shepherd and sub lord and where he was still indeed Sorey, sincere and earnest above all, a true elation and innocent excitement was something Mikleo couldn't help but notice dwindled. Seeing it so clearly before him now, it made such a thing all the more transparent. 

He wanted to protect that look.

Thus, with a huff, Mikleo was taking it upon himself to fulfill himself entirely and enjoy the night’s frivolities. Sorey was sure to follow his example, and thus the water seraph was playfully pointing out a number of items, testing Sorey's limitations, teasingly requesting vast quantities of delectable delicacies and watching with laughter as Sorey, either unaware of Mikleo's secret agenda to make him errand boy or uncaring of it, skipped about to each pointed out vendor and always asked for two; unaffected by the quizzical expressions of the merchants when they would look for a partner and yet find no one.

At times, it was difficult to be invisible, yet in that moment, it felt like a secret just between the two of them, and Mikleo was suddenly caught up in the tide; feeling like a child once more, exploring the ruins that surrounded their home atop the sacred mountain peaks of Elysia.

At some point, Mikleo did have to take pity on the boy, be it because he was so faithfully fulfilling each of his requests, or that he was simply running out of hands to carry every purchase. Mikleo couldn’t very well carry food lest they want humans to think Sorey was making dessert magically float beside himself. Luckily he could make the accessories he’d been purchased invisible to human eye; it was much easier to infuse clothing with mana.

Despite being the only who could see it, Sorey would still compliment him without fail, approving each addition with a nod of his head after a small evaluation. Being invisible didn’t seem to have much of an effect when the only person you valued an opinion from was readily giving praise. Loneliness couldn’t ebb its way in with Sorey’s radiant presence. He certainly left the feeling of having a heart full and a warmth deep in the belly at having the attention of someone so true.

But even for Sorey, he seemed even more attentive than before. He was touching and grabbing his hands, fondly jingling the decorations he’d helped to arrange to Mikleo’s form, even offered food directly to his mouth, even if it was under the guise of not wanting anything ‘floating’. He hadn’t been so honed in on Mikleo in particular since they were children; since Sorey went through the ‘grabby’ phase of wanting Mikleo’s sole attention as a best friend and newly training water seraph.

But was it out of loneliness or fear? It didn’t feel like it.

Sorey was simply looking at him with some sort of rekindled infatuation. Honestly, it was a bit hard to handle with a straight face.

“Do you want any of the pork? It tastes pretty different from the boar back home.” They were both seated in the grass just a few yards from the fire. After collecting a plate from where they were serving freshly cooked meat fireside, they had retreated to a nice spot away from the foot traffic, just taking a break from the noise to settle and watch the ongoing festivities.

It was easier to talk like this, though onlookers could point out the oddity of Sorey seemingly mumbling to himself over food. As usual, he didn’t seem to pay it much heed. 

Nodding at the offering, Mikleo made to pluck the spearing utensil from Sorey's hold and feed himself, though the green-eyed boy had already skewered the bit of meat and was holding it up for him. Taken aback a moment, as it was not the first time that night Sorey had offered to feed him, Mikleo took a moment to raise curious violet eyes into expectant emerald.

Unconcerned as ever, Sorey only lifted his brows and wiggled the pork a bit, as if Mikleo had forgotten it was there. The water seraph ping-ponged his gaze between the morsel and Sorey a couple times before he was leaning his head forward and biting it off in full. It was somewhat larger than he expected, his cheeks ballooning slightly which, in turn, earned a laugh from the shepherd.

Mikleo tossed an indignant expression, incapable of rectifying the situation immediately and feeling as though a rather oddly intimate moment had been entirely eradicated; or perhaps it was a figment of his imagination from the get go. He'd been particularly sensitive to Sorey's actions and only became all the more so as the night progressed. His touches left warm spots, his gaze drew laughter unprompted, his voice evoked chills; it was rather intimidating in a somewhat exhilarating way. 

He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, forcibly swallowing the bit of meat he'd been chewing for what felt like some time. Although it was fairly cumbersome, the flavor was delicious, although the rather puzzling manner of Sorey's attentions had him preoccupied. Realistically, Sorey was acting quite himself despite the more fleetingly intimate instances. With a small sigh, Mikleo deemed the fluttering of his heart and the peculiarity of their chemistry a trick of the festival and simply the euphoria from a night of freedom.

"Ah- you got some of the glaze..." Sorey's voice drew Mikleo's attention back to the forefront, his long lashes fluttering a bit as he looked up at him; having not connected the dots immediately.

"Huh?"

Sorey's brows furrowed momentarily before he was suddenly poking his tongue out between his lips and pressing the pad of his thumb against it. Leaning forward, their shoulders pressed flush to one another, Mikleo was stunned to veritable stillness as Sorey extended his hand toward him. He was swiping the warm, wet pad against the corner of his mouth, gently sliding it just along the underside and pressing fitfully against the soft, plush swell of his lower lip.

And just like that, he was pulling his hand away, propping himself back where he sat and popping the thumb into his mouth to suckle the bit of flavoring as though it were nothing at all.

Mikleo, however, could not ignore the thundering of his heart in his ears. He had not moved, had not blinked, his violet eyes blown wide as he stared relentlessly at the chestnut-haired boy seated beside him.

He couldn't ignore it any longer.

"...Sorey."

Bright, beautiful green eyes turned to meet his and for an instant, Mikleo took pause; lips parted in limbo. Drawing a breath, the seraph made to speak, mustering every bit of courage to do so.

Cries and cheering erupted, a swell of activity bursting all about them as the fire suddenly appeared to glow brighter and music was just beginning to permeate the town square; people gathering all about the blazing center encircled by a ring of water set in the stone of the hearth and freckled with flowers. Those who had gathered were beginning to press together, coupling off in preparation.

The dance was just beginning.

“Ah – it must be starting!” Just as quickly as Sorey had settled his presence comfortably against Mikleo’s side, he was pulling away. Up on his feet, high above the sitting seraph, he was already marveling at the speed in which everyone had gathered; trying to get a good spot, though also seeming to work as a cohesive group. Body stooping, he extended a hand down, right before Mikleo as he urged him up to join.

He wanted to get in on the first round. 

Joining the dance to honor seraphim only felt genuine with a true seraph by his side.

“C’mon~” He knew Mikleo wasn’t the most eager to dance. He had grown too ‘mature’ for many things since childhood, though he knew if he pressured just enough, the façade would cave and the happy, bubbly Mikleo would shine through in just the right mood. 

He wanted desperately to see that after all they’d been through. Fate had placed burdens immeasurable on them. It was a natural, selfish desire to rekindle the childish playfulness, but he couldn’t stop his heart from aching for it. Begging wasn’t below him at this point, though he truly felt as if those measures were unnecessary. 

He assumed Yolind would show up soon to cash in on their informal promise, but the first dance was reserved solely for Mikleo.

“Ready to raise some eyebrows at me?” He teased with grin wide and eyes crinkling with amusement.

An invisible dance partner would be a sight to behold indeed.

There was much then that Mikleo felt within every bit of his right to refuse his shepherd, for reasons both personal and all the more. Thoughts were racing unbidden through his head, his face and lips hot, his body tingling and a nigh deafening ring pulsing in his ears.

And yet, even so, his hand was extending, his slight, pale palm sliding perfectly into the expanse of Sorey's; outstretched and, as his fingers curled, skin a contrasting shade deeper and golden in comparison. 

He was hoisted to his feet with ease, as though the wind carried him there, and all in a blur at once, they were poised together, a stance in wait for the dance to begin right at the heart of the courtyard. Surrealism was beginning to fade, the bizarre fantastical sensations giving way to the reality of it and Mikleo was suddenly quite aware of the manner in which Sorey's body fell into position.

"Sorey, you don't know how to dance...do you?" Mikleo was quite assured of his accusation at first, brows guttered before the idea seemed suddenly remotely possible and his head was cocking to the side in question.

He would not be seen by the others, and thus the possibility of atrocious footwork would mean far less, but that would not absolve him of any pain that could come from misstep and fumble.

Sorey, in turn, only broadened a grin in his direction, eyes glittering mischievously, and quite suddenly, Mikleo was feeling incredibly nervous, hissing Sorey's name incredulously as the music began before any further interrogation could commence. Whatever the outcome, Sorey's arms had secured around him and no amount of struggle from the water seraph would result in his freedom. He was bound to it until Sorey decided otherwise.

“Relax~” He coaxed, pulling Mikleo a little tighter in his teasing manner, not so unlike other times he would quite literally scoop the seraph up into his schemes.

“Alisha taught me a little, Sergei and Lucas too. They sometimes have to attend things like these in politics, so it’s good to know a little as the Shepherd.” He explained as the tempo picked up, the instruments bellowing in rich notes as the sound rose with the flames. Wind was teasing the fire once more, spreading embers like stars across the black sky. “Although Lucas, I think, was just drunk.” He laughed, placing his feet with enough care as to not hurt Mikleo, though it was still unpolished as they moved. He could at least keep a good beat.

“A lot is just making it up as you go.” He loosened his arms, letting Mikleo’s body slide away from his own, turning out somewhat while he linked arms instead. From there, his speed increased, beginning to spin them in wide, joyous circles. Speaking from experience or not, there was already the feeling of a live current running through them; a beat that was alive and moving them in time to the music.

Sorey didn’t care about the few stares, the laughter in response to what he was doing. His eyes were solely on Mikleo, feet shuffling the dirt as they moved in synch together. That beaming smile was only for him.

They were both drinking in each other’s radiance, glowing in their joy and just purely elated to be at ease with one another. Their steps were light, spinning, playful as they both got a bit more daring with their movements. Dipping, swinging, laughing all the while, becoming breathless after the first swell of music had passed. They were warm, pressed to one another as they continued to have unspoken communication through gazes and touches.

With a small huff of satisfaction, Sorey’s lashes settled against his cheeks, head tipping forward to press their foreheads together. A soft sound of amusement followed as he felt the grooves of the circlet beneath Mikleo’s hair, raising his fingers to brush some of it back, exposing the glittering gold band.

“Guess it’s not exactly comfortable like this~” He teased, though there was a soft fondness in his touch with the way he treated Mikleo’s treasured possession. Their eyes connected, music finally coming to a halt as the audience cheered for the first dance of the night. Apparently, a couple had kissed, erupting more hoots and hollers, though the largest of all was when the first keg of cider had been broken open. 

Sorey made a small sound, stumbling into Mikleo’s body as their moment of interaction was interrupted by another body lightly colliding with his own, eliciting rushed apologies and a bit of nervous laughter before attention swung back to the seraph. He had squeezed Mikleo a bit in his efforts to keep balance and keep from bashing a shoulder against him, though now he busied himself with straightening out the purchased outfit fitted around the slender boy’s form. 

“Sorry.” It was casual, easy, though it marked an end to the intimacies they had been sharing as their façade of privacy had been sharply broken. It was easy to get caught up and both were still buzzing from the high, panting softly as reality set back in after the wild dance. 

“This music is really fun~ It’s been a while since I heard a whole band together.”

"Mm.." Mikleo hummed in agreement, still caught up in the moment and feeling quite jittery, as though an electrical current were pulsing through him. It was somewhat nostalgic of the very few times Jiji had disciplined him with his seraphic artes; though admittedly, the present sensation was far more pleasant than that. He was certain Sorey could attest to it, having been on the receiving end far more often than himself.

Their hands were still lazily, somewhat clumsily laced together; the nervous energy from earlier awakening from its slumber. Yet this time around, there was an excitement that buzzed beneath it, something they both knew but couldn't quite voice it yet.

They rarely had to speak specifics with one another, and often times when it came to such, they would end up bickering; stemming from the strange gap of misunderstandings that were so rare between them to begin with.

But this was different. This inability to specify what was alive and burning between them was strangely exhilarating and, for lack of a better word, human. Mikleo had nearly forgotten the fate he had dread upon understanding Keon and Lalouda. He was unable to keep himself from smiling broadly, though something abashed was painting a flush across his cheeks; nervous yet genuine laughter bubbling from inside him. He raised his free hand to fiddle mindlessly with the ends of his hair, tucking a bit behind his ear. 

He peered up through thick lashes at Sorey, the green-eyed boy meeting his gaze, and again, a flutter of laughter feathered through them. Licking his lower lip, Mikleo pulled the plump flesh through his teeth a bit before he was lifting his chin a bit to speak.

"Sorey..." He started, giggling then before clearing his throat and starting again. "...Sorey, is this... are we...?" He flushed, smiling wider as he couldn't help another chuckle from blossoming.

Green eyes were flickering all over his face, taking in Mikleo’s expression, drawing light laughter from himself as Sorey seemed to be slowly absorbing everything, the wheels turning as they were likely both on the same page now. One hand slid to cup at Mikleo’s elbow, firelight reflecting against their eyes.

“I don’t-” He didn’t get to finish the sentence, hanging the events in suspense as a hand had clapped down on his shoulder, nearly making him yelp with surprise as a jolt ran up along his spine. 

“Keon-” The gasp came out as the wind seraph had soundlessly stepped up behind the both of them, making his presence only known through touch. It left the Shepherd reeling for a moment, hand on his chest and cheeks a bit pale as he caught his breath. 

The reaction clearly amused him, though he was reserved with his response, drawing back fingers to let his hand dangle by his side once more.

“Lord Sorey, I simply came to remind you that not everyone in the village has the resonance that Lalouda and yourself have. Dancing aside, your other interactions may appear odd to some. I wasn’t sure if you were concerned for your reputation as Shepherd.” The warning was less chiding and surprisingly more light-hearted than expected. Sorey didn’t feel scolded, rather he met it with a slightly apologetic, though easy grin, releasing Mikleo’s hand to wave in front of himself. 

“Sorry – I still have a hard time remembering at times. I’ll be more wary.” His head bowed softly before continuing on to address the other issues, hoping to make it sound a bit more like a request than a statement.

“I’ve actually made a deal with my sub lord that I wouldn’t speak of my role of the Shepherd for a few days, so no need to worry about any reputation or formalities. Sorey is just fine, anyway.” 

Keon gave a nod of understanding before he was lowering his chin and lifting his brows somewhat, letting his eyes flicker over to Mikleo who, apparently, understood the implications of his expression better than Sorey did. That, or Sorey simply couldn't be bothered to feel somewhat shameful; both were quite plausible. 

"Sorey." Keon addressed, his eyes still on Mikleo for a second longer before finally readjusting his gaze to the shepherd. As was to be expected of the attentive boy, he perked right up and waited patiently for Keon to continue.

"I noticed you were dancing with your own style." Sorey blinked a bit, unsure of why he was bringing up such an observation and nodded slowly, curiously cocking his head.

"I was...is that okay?" He was abashedly rubbing the back of his head, hoping he had not somehow offended the greater spirits with such presumptuous decisions and displays. Mikleo bit his lower lip, wanting to slap his forehead and drag his palm down across his eyes; feeling the sudden embarrassment he should have felt all along blind side him as his cheeks burned up to the crest of his ears.

Sorey made it easy to get lost in his eyes, but it was no surprise that their little masquerade had been a foolish and silly display for the townsfolk.

However, Keon's light smile and a deep chuckle insinuated there was little to fear in such respects.

"Fear not, young shepherd. You did fine. However, the next few numbers are tradition of the village here and are not so informal. They are quite easy to learn and are relatively repetitive." He explained. Again, his gaze was flickering over to Mikleo, staring for a second and the water seraph was concerned that perhaps he still had a bit of pork seasoning flecked on his face.

Keon chuckled to himself but did not explain as he continued his previous explanation.

"I imagine you would like to participate; it is a dance reserved for those who desire their souls be blessed with the promise of unity." For a moment, his gaze lifted to the sky spattered with stars and appeared somewhat troubled; taking note that the cool luminosity of the moon had been eclipsed by a passing cloud. Sorey's gaze did not follow, though Mikleo's did. Curious as to why the seraph appeared miffed, he wished to question, but felt strangely incapable. And even so, Keon continued without explanation once more.

"It will start momentarily. Simply be mindful and I will say no more. I trust you to understand." His smile was easy and with that, he was departing into the throngs of the crowd.

Oddly, Mikleo felt as though they were being teased and mused if it was simply a trait for seraphs of the wind element to do so.

Sorey’s smile fell to Mikleo once the wind seraph took leave. His shoulders raised a bit in a shrug, used to seraphim in particular speaking somewhat cryptically. If it wasn’t Jiji and the other residents of Elysia, it was Lailah or his other companions.  He was rarely given straight answers and thus took such in stride, as he did most other things as well. 

“You wanna observe for a little bit before trying it out?” The offer was reasonable; gather the gist of the dance so they wouldn’t make fools of themselves or make light of tradition. They were both sensitive to avoiding disrespect to various cultures. It was one of the jobs of archeologists to try to understand and respect the lives they were diving into, past or present.

As their feet crossed the packed dirt toward the sidelines, the sound of a light, wooden flute rose over the crackling; sweet and high, slow at first, though there were drummers poised to pick up the true beat and flow of the music soon. Sorey’s eyes had turned to the musicians, the corners of his lips tugging up as he shuffled close to Mikleo’s side, making to settle into the sweet meadow grass for observation as he’d suggested.

“Sorey!!” The cry was excited, meant to catch the shepherd’s attention, though it had successfully drawn both their gazes, whether intended or not. 

“Yolind!” Once his eyes had focused on the girl calling, he’d returned the happy greeting, waving and beckoning her over. Her path was already fixed on him, eyes darting to the circle of dancers gathering while her fingers fiddled with her newly tied up hair, fixed in place with beads and flowers. 

She had come to collect on Sorey’s promise and seemed more eager than ever to do so as he was still seemingly enjoying the festivities alone. 

“No cider or anything? I hope you haven’t been bored!”

"Not at all~!" Sorey chirped, pushing himself up to stand and brushing off bits of grass that had clung to him. He was turning to Mikleo then, extending his hand and, instinctively, Mikleo went to take it, though like a pinprick to his spine, Yolind was nearly upon them and the seraph was quickly retracting his hand and shaking his head dismissively.

The look on Sorey's face nearly floored Mikleo with regret, no matter how subtle or how nuanced. His eyes bright and smile wide wavered, slackening to surprise and something confused.

"Sorey -" Mikleo warned, but even so, he did not redirect his gaze; not until Yolind had come to stand just beside him and forcibly wrenched his attention from the water seraph; the Shepherd not so rude as to ignore her upon her arrival despite his reluctance to break eye contact with Mikleo.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried any of the town's mead! It's one of our specialties." She was giving a little wink in response before she appeared to ponder something before she was decidedly nodding her head and reaching down to clasp Sorey's hand. "You know what? Let me treat you, c'mon." 

Immediately, Sorey was stiffening and digging his heels into the cobblestone. "You really don't need to!" He insisted, feeling undeserving of a gift despite being, in actuality, quite deserving of it. In ways, such a reaction spoke volumes of his true nature toward those closest to him. Favors and offerings from them he often took in stride as he knew, indefinitely, he could return the favor; it was the simplicity of a bond intended to last.

But in cases with strangers, people he perhaps was unsure he would cross paths with again, accepting such generosities did not come so easy. Yolind, however, did not appear perturbed.

"You helped me out earlier, it's the least I can do."

Mikleo swallowed every bit of ill will that threatened its way to the surface and stood. He did not like the feelings of jealousy; a thick and vile thing that, even at its weakest, left a knot of poison in his gut. He was pressing his hands to Sorey's back and giving him the softest shove forward, Sorey easily catching himself before he bumped into the girl and tossed a somewhat inquisitive, concerned look over his shoulder.

"Go." Mikleo assured, his eyes soft and poised, and before Sorey could further inquire, Yolind was eagerly tugging him over to a vendor just across the way.

Mikleo gave a little huff, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the shepherd get tugged haplessly through the crowd, stumbling about and offering the occasional glance back to where the water seraph stood before they came to stand before a stand that adorned a variety of barrels with spigots and thick glass mugs hooked by the handle overhead in clusters.

Mikleo couldn't help the light laugh that came as he watched Sorey fumble with the offering even still, hesitantly taking a jug and startling as she clanked it against their jugs together in cheers. She was very similar to Rose in some ways, but the daintiness of her countenance and her effeminate mannerisms provided enough of a difference all her own. They began to drink and Sorey stopped sneaking looks in his direction.

"I don't exactly understand why you do this to yourself, young water seraph."

Unable to help himself, Mikleo yelped, giving out a rather boyish squawk of surprise as he nearly leapt forward. He pressed a palm to his heart, all aflutter and breathing somewhat labored.

Keon's brows lifted, leaning down to peer at the frazzled boy with violet eyes. "Did I startle you?" He hid mischief well, but that did not stop Mikleo from tossing a glower at the man. Quickly righting himself, snapping his back straight and brushing his hands down his sleeves and across the front of his clothing, tinkering with his outfit and attempting to feign disinterest though he couldn't help sneaking a look in the distance to see if Sorey had caught any of the exchange.

"What is it with you wind seraph?" he huffed with barely masked frustration. Absently, he looked down his leg to see the bell was still securely laced to his ankle.

“I take it you’ve run into a few on your journey.” There was a small sniff of amusement that followed. It was rhetorical, naturally. As someone contracted to the Shepherd, finding other seraphim was just part of the natural progression of duty.

A roll of laughter came from the stall Sorey had disappeared too, produced by the pretty girl by his side. He had definitely tasted something that put a sour look on his face, nose wrinkling and tongue slightly poked out despite how polite he was trying to remain. 

“I assume you’ve known Shepherd Sorey for quite some time…or perhaps he just has a very magnetic personality.” It wasn’t well disguised, but at least the wind seraph was trying to frame their interaction in a polite manner. Their bond was palpable, even more so from Mikleo’s end. No one who might have spied them during the dance would have thought otherwise.

Both seraphim made eye contact and Mikleo was feeling a bit tense to find the look of humor gone from Keon’s expression, eyes hard as he had pinned the water seraph beneath them. 

“Is it his title that keeps you from pursuing him?”

To say Mikleo was taken entirely by surprise would have been a vast understatement. The boy with violet eyes became deathly still, feeling as if he’d plummeted into frigid waters and was sinking quickly into the depths. He was incapable of pulling his gaze away, eyes wide and mouth parted though he couldn’t find a voice to speak. He had been rendered speechless a few times that evening, but nothing stole his voice or breath so valiantly as Keon did just then.

 

He ticked forward, lips parting wider, attempting to say something, _anything,_ to deny whatever absurd assumptions Keon had shamelessly asserted, and yet, he was bone dry. Deep down, Mikleo knew he had no defense against the wind seraph, no weapon, no tactics; deep down, Mikleo knew he had known long before now.

 His heartbeat thundered in his ears.

 “No.”

 His own voice surprised him, and like the deep crack winter’s ice come spring, everything came flooding over him all at once. In a rush, he tore his eyes away from Keon’s somewhat critical gaze, knowing the wind seraph was doubtful of his honesty.

 But Mikleo had nothing to hide, so it seemed; not anymore.

 "…Not entirely.” He was nearly breathless, suspended within a realm of feeling free and trapped all at once.  It had only occurred to him in that moment that he had never spoken these feelings aloud; as though, perhaps, if he had kept it from his lips and locked tight within him, they would not be as true as they were.

 “….So his mortality then?” It seemed he wasn’t going to skirt around the issue. Whether that was done as a favor or just brutal honesty, he couldn’t tell. But the words made his chest feel cold, an anxiousness crawling underneath his skin as wide eyes suddenly felt the need to seek out the human with fluffy brown hair, as if he might have disappeared simply by having the seraph name his impending death.  
  
He was a candle, so bright and vibrant, giving off light and heat. But because he burned so brightly, the darkness left in the wake of his light being extinguished would be so pressing, so blinding.

 He had to put a hand against his chest, acutely fearing the dark then.

 “You’ve known since you met him that he’s human. Do you normally avoid humans because they live such short lives?”

 Why was he doing this now? Was he going to scold him for his actions, for being involved so deeply with the shepherd?  
  
This was _his_ Sorey, not solely his Shepherd. Sorey had been his friend long before he had taken on this burden. Of course Mikleo had always known his life would be short in comparison. He heard it in Elysia all the time, as deaf as he wanted to be to the words.  
  
“I haven’t known that many humans, so I don’t know.” His voice was a bit icier than he’d meant it. “Sorey and I were raised together.”

 “So you’ve loved him for a while, now.”

 It was like a gong had been struck, something wild bursting forth and Mikleo whipped about face to snarl, snare, snap his teeth, strike out, whatever instinct took reign over his body first for how _dare_ he speak so _lightly_ of something that haunted him so relentlessly. But like a flash of great light, the flare of rage within him withered and died into the shadows as he was met with topaz eyes, steadfast as the great trees of a timeless forest.

 

Keon felt far more like an earth seraph in that moment, with roots embedded in rich, stubborn rock and knowing much of the land and her secrets.

 

But just as fittingly as it were, he was not an earth seraph, and the wind, carrying all its stories and veracities, was tickling the soft insides of his wrists and jingling the bell tied at his ankle.

 

Keon was staring at him the way Jiji did, the way Sorey did, when they knew what he was thinking despite his efforts to remain unknown.

 

All the sudden, Mikleo felt like crying.

 

“Why are you doing this…? What do you want?” His voice little more than a whisper. He felt raw and exposed, like his skin had been buffered by unforgiving shore sand and the salty waves of the ocean was licking his stinging body bare.

 

“I don’t want anything. I just have been in a similar situation.” He sniffed, his body actually beginning to slowly ease beside the smaller young man, eyes turning just up the hill, beyond the fire as he gazed at something, though his line of sight was not easily followed.  
  
“Focusing on the mortality of humans invites malevolence. We must interact with them to survive, but we mustn’t cling too hard to the idea of their passing.” A small huff blew from inside his chest, eyes settling closed as he finally let on just the slight indication that even he didn’t want to be giving this lecture.  
  
“I’m sure you’ve heard it before. I don’t want to stand here and sound like a worried mother. You are far beyond the point where you need coddling.” Being tied to the shepherd had taken away any chance of being comfortably babied with anything. So if he was aware, then why-

 

“If you choose to stand back from him to shield yourself from his death, I can guarantee your regret will last far beyond his life time.” The words felt harsh on their own, but as Mikleo’s gaze wavered from their place on the dirt, he could see eyes back on himself. They were not cold, but rather focused and…encouraging. He felt his mouth fall open slightly once more as his head seemed to rearrange itself around the words, rethinking the idea that he was being told yet again not to be selfish with the boy shepherd.  
  
“If his life is so short in comparison, why not focus on filling up with happy memories to last you even longer?”

 

Mikleo felt himself become somewhat dizzy, processing the spectrum of emotions he had experienced with the last five minutes and felt particularly exhausted, and yet, oddly enough, something breathed a new life into him.

 

He searched Keon’s eyes with his own, glimmering amethyst washing against gold flecked amber and he saw, for a moment, all the eyes of his seraphim companions; Edna, Lailah, Zaveid, Dezel, and further within, something human, something like Rose and Alisha.

 

And in a sudden rush, Mikleo’s face was burning, his alabaster cheeks blooming red like roses as he bowed his head and bit his lower lip. It had been terribly obvious to everyone, hadn’t it. He had thought he’d hidden it so well and yet, plain as day, his feelings were palpable; in the roots of the earth they walked, in the breeze that blew through them, in the fire that burned within them.

 

Defeated, he let out a soft sigh and raised abashed eyes back to his senior by, most likely, centuries.

 

“I was that obvious…?”

 

“You both were.”

 

Another flush rippled through him, physically wincing before his words registered with a bit more clarity; Mikleo’s lashes fluttering as his brows guttered in confusion.

 

“What? ‘Both’?”

 

Keon was sniffing a bit, a smile cracking across his face before he was patting a thick palm against the water seraph’s back, though did not venture to explain. Mikleo, albeit somewhat flustered at being toyed with once more, decided to play the game of his elders and did not press the matter. He folded his arms, taking in a breath as he endeavored to appear unruffled despite his particularly emotional display not moments ago.

 

“…You were looking to the moon when you last spoke with us. What was that about…?” Although Mikleo prided himself in composure, it was within his nature to be curious and, although he would never admit it openly, he was not beyond eavesdropping to get answers.

 

“You’ll learn later tonight.”

 

Poise cracked instantly as he was tensing up and pouting his lips, fed up with being let in circles, though Keon was only chuckling and dropping his hand atop Mikleo’s head to ruffle his hair in a familial manner.

 

He took his parting shortly after, making his way through the crowds of people as a quiet observer, though there was warmth in his eyes as he looked on the festivities. He really loved humans.

 

Mikleo was left to his thoughts once more, still standing in the spot he’d shooed Sorey from as he was tugged along by Yolind. There was truly nothing they could do about their fate; Sorey was destined to a life saddled with the burdens of humanity, and himself, the struggle of nearly eternal longevity. It wasn’t an interaction that could last and where they could help each other with different aspects of living now, Sorey’s presence would fade.  
  
But he truly didn’t have to let it, did he? Keon did not look on Lalouda with sadness or regret, rather he watched her with all the love a dear friend would have. He would carry on her legacy long after the other humans of her lifetime had also passed.  
  
Keon could immortalize her within his memory. It was all a matter of making all the memories he could with her time on the earth.

 

Lilac eyes shifted back to where he could feel Sorey’s presence, knowing if he wanted, he could just as easily return to resting in his body as his vessel. He was tempted, craving the feeling of enveloping himself entirely in everything that was Sorey, but their promise to Lailah stayed him. He wasn’t the Shepherd right now. He was his dear human friend, Sorey. He was his everything.

 

It had already been several minutes since the dance had started and the two Mikleo had his eyes fixed on were laughing and stumbling through the traditional dance, much like some of the village children learning for the first time. The green-eyed young man was apologetic, though enthusiastic as he did his best to master the simple, repetitive motions. He held to her palm as instructed, shoulders back, eyes either on his feet or on her as he chose every placement of his foot carefully until he was comfortable. Mikleo didn’t have room in his heart for jealousy at the moment. It was too full just watching the carefree ease of Sorey’s interactions with others, all the love and acceptance he exuded naturally.

 

Mikleo would do everything he could to know everything about this boy, every facet of his personality, so he could immortalize even the sound of his heartbeat to remember for centuries to come.

 

-

 

“There you go, you’re getting it~!” Yolind was laughing, her face somewhat pink with exertion and mead as Sorey finally managed a somewhat complicated step without tripping up. She was clapping, the bell tinkling and bouncing at her wrist before she was stepping forward to try the move alongside him.

 

They managed only three steps or so before the music was going quiet, Yolind’s brown eyes lifting to peer about the crowd before she was quickly turning her excited gaze back to her partner.

 

“It’s officially starting~! You think you can manage?” She teased, coming forward then to position herself at his side. Her hand was lifting, pressing an open palm against Sorey’s as they stood beside one another; forearms and hands flush as they waited for the music to start.

 

Her sleeve was slipping down to rest at the juncture of her elbow, and with it, the little bell was exposed once again, glinting against the glow of the fire before her.

 

“Ready…?” Her voice was soft, and not seconds later, the soft whistle of a flute began.

 

Sorey nodded with a smile, excited to put his new found knowledge of dance to the test. Yolind was extremely helpful, kind and patient. In ways she reminded him of Rose, in others Alisha. But neither had been quite so attentive, still.  He glanced toward the bell, then up to her face as she smiled right back and they picked up pace as the music truly began. They moved in unison, a bit stiff as Sorey still tried to recall each step, but there wasn’t a moment of fumbling yet.

 

This was fun. It was unlike anything else he’d been urged to learn since taking the sacred sword from the alter. It was purely for enjoyment, just a little trivial thing, though it tied into the bigger picture of honoring the spirits of their world for their continued care of the human race. It was innocent and he honestly couldn’t have asked for a better way to pass the free time he’d been allotted.  
  
He couldn’t wait to pass this on to Mikleo, his eyes flashing toward the spot in the grass where he’d left the water seraphim, giving a beaming smile as he and Yolind whirled beside the fire, growing a bit more confident as the rhythm set in. The others were also swelling with energy, voice raising as well as glasses of hard cider and mead as their feet stamped in time to the drums, dresses swaying and legs tangling skillfully. He caught sight of Keon sitting beside Lalouda as she nursed her own cup by the fire, both in a happy silence for the time being, sharing space beside one another.

His heart was beating hard, but it was feeling so light. This was the kind of coexistence he was working his whole body and soul for. Seraphim and humans just peacefully sharing space, sharing food and drink and merriment. Of course, in the grand scheme of things, he wished for even more; to see them and speak with them freely, but this was certainly a start.  
  
Again, his eyes were drawn to Mikleo when he had a chance, his tongue poking out and nose wrinkling as he made faces in teasing as they swung by once more.

 

The water seraph returned a similar expression before giving a stern gesture to pay attention to his partner and not an invisible bystander, lest he portray himself as mad. It proved a fruitless effort as Yolind was noticing the exchange, or at the very least Sorey’s half of it and was laughing eloquently.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked, though did not pause in their dance, finding Sorey’s peculiar actions all the more charming as she giggled lightly; coveting the way Sorey nearly jumped at her taking notice and became somewhat embarrassed.

 

“My friend- I was just – sorry…” He was ducking his head a bit, though his eyes remained bright and a smile couldn’t be pulled from his face. The mead hadn’t been terribly pleasant but the hard cider was a different story; both of them couldn’t shake the giddiness of their mood.

 

She laughed again, shaking her head in mock exasperation before she was tipping her chin up and twirling in a bit closer.

 

“I don’t believe it’s part of protocol to ignore your dance partner during a traditional dance, Sorey.” She said softly, giving him what would have been a chastising look had she truly cared enough about it.  Perhaps she did, but much of her own charm came from her lightheartedness.

 

There was a moment where the music took pause, Yolind taking a second to peer up at the sky in a similar manner that Keon had, though did not allow any expression of dissatisfaction to show before she looked back to Sorey and smiled yet again.

 

“You’re a fast learner.”

 

“I have a good teacher!”

 

He still took the compliment with genuine thanks, grinning as it was a skill he generally took pride in. Perhaps dance wasn’t his forte, but he was naturally gifted in a lot of physical activities, be it due to his upbringing or something simply innate.

 

Still, Sorey had noted the way she had looked up to the sky, wondering briefly if it threatened of rain, but the only thing he could notice was just a small, fleeting overcast. Surely even the moon would be out in full soon, so there was no worry of weather. Perhaps it was simply the moonlight itself she was missing.

 

It was plenty bright around the fire, but he certainly wouldn’t mind seeing the stars. It was rare they were covered up in the mountains he’d hailed from.

 

Their hands slipped together as she spun and Sorey made to easily catch the other hand when she twirled back in, her back against his body and her arm over his own, exposing the small bell once more.  
  
“We have matching bells now~” The comment was light, conversational as he barely lifted his leg to display his own, looking once again proud to be included in the tradition of this festival. As someone who came from a family so dedicated to seraphim, it wasn’t surprising to see she was wearing a bell marking her as a guide for spirits. He felt close to her in that regard.

 

It even elicited a small chuckle.  
  
“We’re both pretty serious about the spirit world, huh?”

 

Something pink and warm rose to her soft cheeks, her eyes somewhat glassy as she was, quite suddenly, far more emotionally vulnerable than she had been all night. Her eyes cast down a bit, clearing her throat before drawing in her bottom lip to suckle nervously before it popped out as she started speaking.

 

“Actually, I’m not wearing this bell just for the guidance of lost spirits…” She looked rather embarrassed, having quickly pieced everything together as Sorey had either purposefully left the bell’s alternative meaning separate, or he simply was unaware of it.

 

“I have to be honest, I’m not so self-sacrificing that way…” The dance continued, her movements still as fluid as they had been all the while.

 

“Of course, it’s important to me, my family, and this village! But…I’m sort of…wearing it…-” she fervently shook her head and buzzed her lips then, huffing a bit before offering him a somewhat apologetic smile.

“Nevermind, this is really embarrassing. I’m just- nevermind~!” She laughed, her cheeks still a soft, amiable shade of rouge.

Sorey wasn’t so thick as he wouldn’t understand, especially when he knew of both the meaning of the bells placement. He was a clever boy and where he may not have assumed she was aimed toward the other meaning, he was picking up on her feelings now.

“Oh – So you’re looking for a partner then?” He clarified, his brows lifted, tone light as he wondered then if she already had someone in mind. He hadn’t seen her with anyone else other than business interactions earlier. Perhaps she didn’t have a person in mind, yet.

Her body spun around, turning to face him then and he could see her eyes downcast, her cheeks rosy. Her fingers squeezed his own as she moved a little closer.

It was dawning on him then, his lips popping open and his own cheeks coloring.

“O-oh –” Sorey had never encountered something of this nature before. Having only been with his seraphim family before he was thrust into the destiny of the Shepherd, he wasn’t sure what a romantic pursuit felt like. He didn’t know how to answer her…but he knew then he couldn’t give her what she wanted.

Would she believe him if he told her he was the Shepherd? He wasn’t supposed to let on at all, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

“Yoli…I can’t exactly…” He was biting his lip, eyes shifted outward as the pink nervousness was spread over his cheeks.

Sniffing, she was promptly shaking her once again; pretty brown hair fluttering about as she did so. She was clearing her throat and raising her eyes back up to him, eager to change the subject; bet it to save herself the trouble of feeling forlorn over a near stranger, or to potentially salvage whatever may be if they did not dwell on it for too long.

Sorey was someone incredible, and regardless of her short time spent with him thus far, she wasn’t exactly willing to toss possibility aside just yet.

“So your bell is dedication to the spirits, then?” She aimed for something conversational, wishing to better know him regardless of the rather large hiccup not seconds ago.

“I suppose I should have guessed as much, seeing as I found you amidst your heartfelt display.” She was back to teasing, cheeks still colored as she moved beside him. “I guess I was getting a bit ahead of myself when I saw it tied to your ankle.” Rolling her eyes at her own assumptions, she was lightly knocking the heel of her palm against her own forehead; the bell tinkling and a light laugh following her gesture of idiocy.

“It’s probably the cider. Anyway, I’m rambling. I ramble when I’m nervous.” She admitted before he was twirling her out, then right back in. Her brows lifted, momentarily distracted.

“Hey, that was a good spin, Sorey…” She was notably impressed by the tone of her voice before she found her spunk once more, tossing her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head, resembling that of a sleek and confident mare when preparing for a breathtaking canter.

“Anyway, your bell; you’re really dedicated to spirits? I mean, I didn’t think you weren’t, but I just can’t help feeling curious why you tied the bell to your ankle.” They still had a bit of time left before the song ended and their dance came to a finish, lest she managed to convince him to a second round.

“Mm.” He nodded, glancing to the little ribbon he’d tied around himself, thinking the best way to explain his goal without giving away that he was the Shepherd, or more accurately, sounding crazy.

“I’m sort of…on an archeological hunt to discover more about humans and spirits. I really believe it’s not beyond our capabilities to reconnect with the seraphim who used to be such an integral part of society.” He chose his words carefully, though didn’t want to dampen the importance of what he said.

“The village leader here actually gave me some reignited inspiration on that end.” His head cocked as he delivered yet another soft smile, truly thankful for the chance to interact with this village and its people more. Too often he saw humans in such a lifeless, hopeless state of being in this age of calamity.

“It’s really refreshing to find a group of people who still honor the seraphim. I just wish there were more places like this.” His arm lifted, accepting her form against his side as their feet began to move in unison once more, playing out the last repeating pattern of choreography.

Something was withering within her as he spoke, and yet the gleam of her eyes only seemed to grow brighter. It felt as though she was witnessing something ethereal, something untouchable the more he spoke, and yet he was there before her, flesh and blood.

He was nearly too good to be true, celestial in his countenance but hadn’t nearly everything come together so perfectly? It felt scripted, but for reasons she could not name, he seemed all the more unreachable; as though pursuing him was only a distant dream.

In that moment, she recalled exactly how she had come across the boy and her breath was stolen from her as realization dawned like the sun over the mountain peaks.

“Sorey…when you were talking about your friend…” Her brows guttered somewhat, slowly putting the pieces together before raising brown eyes, brilliant with the epiphany she was experiencing. “You don’t mean…”

Their steps slowed, the dance finally coming to a close with a cascade of applause. Some of those who had joined had finished the dance with a kiss or a bow, though Sorey and Yolind stood, staring, trying to understand the true nature of the other.

“….Don’t mean…?” Sorey prompted after a small bout of silence, unable to finish the sentence for her and feeling a little nervous to whatever conclusion she was coming to. Very commonly was he misunderstood.

She seemed almost too breathless to finish her sentence, though her expression was devoid of skepticism. ”…A seraphim.”

Emerald eyes widened, back straightened as he had unexpectedly been put on the spot. Instinctually, his eyes darted to Mikleo, but following his gaze was easy and only solidified the idea further in her mind. He continued to look at that spot…the spot still somehow packed down, though no one had been sitting there aside from him, or so it appeared.

“A-ahh…” Truly, he didn’t know how to respond. He was not skilled with lying, even less so after having some of the cider to drink. But she seemed to have already come to her conclusion, simply waiting for solidification from him. Would she truly believe him? He didn’t know how deep her faith in spirits ran.

“….Yes.”

Whether or not she was inclined to believe him played very little a part. Every bit of his actions, his honesty, his quirks and mannerisms, his devotion, his faith, it was simply the final, perfectly fitted puzzle piece to complete him that he, truly, could see things of legend.

She almost, just almost, let out a scoff. She did not however, and simply let her head loll forward; her hair falling like a curtain that framed pink cheeks. The pearls and flowers that crowned her head looked like the elegant slice of a crescent moon.

“You know, I thought I was being somewhat silly, thinking something about this was going to work. I thought it was even _more_ ridiculous to get caught up in the myth of the moon, and yet…” finally, she lifted her head and on her face was a smile, bittersweet, defeated. She shrugged her shoulders, trying her best to be dismissive, lighthearted, but even in the span of a handful of hours, she had somehow, someway, become heartbroken.

But it wasn’t so mysterious, truly. Sorey was, indeed, too good to be true; at least, for her.

After a moment, she clamped her eyes shut and shook her head roughly again, a trait she emulated when attempting to correct herself, as it seemed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t- … the myth of the moon says that if you are to dance by moonlight during the festival of the spirits, you are to be fated to one another; spirits bound in honor of the stars…” laughing halfheartedly, she waved her hand and rolled her eyes a bit. “Just a stupid legend…” she huffed, though she appeared more exasperated with herself than the stories.

Her hands were toying mindlessly with one another, feeling terribly awkward and utterly exposed despite Sorey’s polite preference for silence. In those moments, however, she wished he would say something, though even in their short-lived relationship, she had deduced that he was not the kind to feign anything.

She straightened herself, knowing the last thing she wanted to do was end up crying at her own stupidity. She met his eyes and spoke evenly.

“Your friend.” She was flicking her gaze over in the general direction she had found Sorey frequently peering at. “Are they there now?”

Sorey’s eyes traveled back to that spot as well, seeing Mikleo somewhat perked up now as he could tell the mood had changed between the two. He almost looked nervous to have both gazes on him. It would have tugged comically at the corners of his mouth were he not still so concerned for Yolind’s emotional state. He hated causing distress in anyone.

“…Yes.” He breathed out again, his expression having become quite serious as his greens focused directly back on her, trying to read her expression. “We were dancing earlier.”

He could tell she was still trying to wrap her brain around what he was saying, truly. Taking the moment of lull then to squeeze her hand, he allowed himself to speak evenly.

“Yolind…I’m really sorry if I caused any misunderstandings between us. You’re a very smart woman with a wonderful personality. I don’t doubt you’ll find the right person for yourself someday.” He wasn’t sure that really meant anything coming from him, but he wanted to speak honestly, as he always did.

“Even if there was more between us… the kind of lifestyle I’ve chosen doesn’t really allow me to settle down …not now, anyway.” His neck craned a bit, hinging slightly at the waist as he broke eye contact to bow the top of his head before her, conveying his deepest apologies. He hoped she hadn’t done all of this simply to try to win his affections.

“But I would still really like to keep a friendship between us, if possible. I owe a lot to you for everything you’ve shown me. I’ve had a lot of fun talking and dancing with you.”

Quickly, Yolind was stepping forward to take Sorey’s shoulders and gingerly push him back up to stand straight.

“Please – stop, you’re making it harder.” She said, laughing lightly, her smile somewhat sad, though even so, there was genuine humor to her words. “I’m liking you more and more.” When Sorey stood straight once more and gave her a forlorn look, she huffed loudly and rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Oh, stop it.” She was lightly swatting his shoulder, pursing her lips together before she drew in a large breath and let it out slowly. Her eyes were flickering over him, staring, pondering before she was, somewhat impulsively, leaning up to gingerly press her lips close to the corner of his mouth, but not quite.

It was soft and chaste, and when she drew back, her expression was far more at peace than moments ago.

“You’re truly incredible, Sorey. Thank you for everything.” Her head was bowing, the bell chiming lightly and strangely, it was understood that she did not mean simply for their evening together. However, the moment passed quickly, and when she lifted herself, an expression of mischief was back on her face, her brows lifting as she gestured at him sternly with her index finger.

“Before the festival is through, you owe me one more round of drinks with you. Deal?”

Startled, and perhaps taken aback by her claim, Sorey was nodding and Yolind was smiling satisfactorily. Her arms looped behind her, hands comfortably cupping one another at her lower back.

“Your friend. Tell me about them.”

“Eh? U-um…” Gaze flicking back, seeing Mikleo standing fully now as he had watched the whole display with confusion, Sorey found himself a little at a loss with what to say. Or rather, where to begin. He knew Mikleo had no qualms with approaching and eavesdropping if their interactions became even more peculiar.

“Well, his name is Mikleo. He’s a water seraph and…well, he’s actually wearing the other outfit I got from your family’s shop earlier today.” He huffed softly in amusement, though somewhere in him felt a little guilty that the beautiful garment was now rendered invisible to the human eye. “S-sorry it’s kinda…um…well, it really looks nice, but you can’t…see it anymore…”

Her lips parted, eyes wide as she brushed some hair from her forehead as she turned back to stare at the empty spot on the grass, as if pushing away the distracting pieces would help her see this person better.

“So you can see them…” She breathed in disbelief while Sorey was relaying a small shrug over to Mikleo who had since become a bit pink as he realized they were, in fact, addressing him in all seriousness from across the way.

“Mhm. I’ve actually been around him my whole life. We shared a home together.” There was really so much he could say, but he wasn’t sure what her threshold for believing him would be. Being raised entirely by seraphim still felt a bit farfetched an explanation for how he’d come to have one as his best friend. “He’s…actually looking a little concerned that we’re both staring at him right now.” A little chuckle bubbled up from him, easing a bit of the tension of explaining such a thing while the seraph shifted under their gazes.

“Wait….” Her tone of voice had changed somewhat, drawing Sorey’s eyes back to her with a light scrunch to his brows, worried then she was not going to digest this as well as he thought.

“…Didn’t you buy the female water seraph outfit? It was rather small, if I remember correctly.”

Sorey couldn’t completely smother the laugh that pushed through his lips, raising a hand to cover his mouth to try to stifle it as the threads of tension had seemingly snapped and he was no longer so uptight.

“Yeah – It actually suits him really well, but he wasn’t crazy about it either. He’s pretty slender and has really fair skin, so it was hard to choose any other color.” Gaze swinging back, he could see the sheer confusion on his friend’s face, though he took a moment to just evaluate the outfit from a distance once more.

“He’s a few inches shorter than I am, but his limbs still look pretty long for his size…in a nice way, though. And his hair is sort of a bright white… almost silver I guess, but it has a little bit of blue at the ends where he cuts it.” He made motions with his hands as he explained, as if trying to emulate the swish of Mikleo’s bangs or the slight daintiness of his limbs. But the words were falling out now.

“You can’t really mistake him for a girl, though. His personality is pretty stern…or rather, he forces it to be. He’s actually got a really soft heart when you get close to him. He just worries about me.” Sorey was getting further away as he described the water spirit, his eyes glittering with the fondness of distant memories and the tug at the corner of his mouth suggesting an affinity cultivated over years of being closely acquainted.

Yolind knew then she couldn’t hold a candle to the invisible boy and suddenly felt utterly foolish for even trying.

Sorey, yet again, looked back at Mikleo, gazing a moment with something unspeakable in his eyes before his voice sounded just above a whisper; a reflective hush of admiration.

“He’s really incredible…”

“Sorey.”

Blinking as though he’d been lost in a daydream, and certainly he had, Sorey was perking and cocking his head back to the girl before him. She did not clarify anything, her expression somewhat stern and speculative before she was latching onto his sleeve then and fervently began tugging him back toward the kiosks; the bell at her wrist tinkling while the one fastened to his ankle chimed relentlessly as well.

“I want to give you the time you need with Mikleo, but before I do, I want you to try something.”

Ever the people pleaser, and never the kind to dig his heels into the dirt, Sorey simply stumbled along behind her, puzzled and curious as she hauled him to a booth, spoke quick and familiar words with the tender and, within moments, was clacking down a large, chilled mug of glass with a frothing liquid just barely spilling over the top.

He looked at it rather stupefied, staring a moment before slowly raising emerald irises to the girl beside him. She quirked a brow and said only one word.

“Mead.”

Ordering herself a glass as well, she plopped down beside him and sniffed resolutely.

“I wanted to share another drink with you after the dance, but…it doesn’t really sit well with me that way any longer. We share a glass of mead and cider with those we wish to remain in good favor with for our lifetime. And besides-” she knocked back the glass and with an impressive capacity to tongue down the rather large craft in four or five gulps, and clacked the now empty container to the counter top and swiped her hand against the back of her mouth.

“You seemed like the kind of boy who had never had a good drink. Considering the dainty way you had to sip on that cider earlier.” She flashed Sorey a coy smile before the two of them shared a moment of laughter and Sorey, as a good natured being, finished his drink as well; arguably far slower than she and with friendly conversation in between swallowing. The mead was certainly stronger than the crisp cider he'd tasted before.

She was diligent in her sampling, insisting he try a small handful of their traditional ales before she presented the last of them with a promise that, upon setting him free, he would at least grant her one last drink before he disappeared into the world.

The last was a cider and tasted exceptionally good. He could do little to refuse such a promise, and especially with his head rather warm and fuzzy with malts-a-many.

Satisfied at his word, Yolind was finally depositing the Shepherd back at the center square with plenty of time to spare as even more townsfolk had populated about the hearth of the fire to dance and twirl above together.

As it appeared, she was not keen on a lengthy goodbye as he was absolutely going to have one last drink with her, as promised, and thus she was bidding him a temporary adieu; turning to skitter off into the crowd seemingly unaffected by the string of light liquors they had consumed.

And as though he’d been waiting there all the while, which he certainly had though would ardently deny, Mikleo was appearing at Sorey’s side and trying hard not to look bright-eyed and anticipatory.

The silver bell at his ankle was jingling, nearly lost in the thrum of voices and music, but not quite.

They regarded one another, smiling a bit before Sorey, compelled by something it seemed, broke the silence.

“Yolind said she liked me.”

It wasn’t exactly a confession as nearly anyone could have seen such on her face and in her actions alone, but nonetheless, Sorey felt it necessary to say aloud.

Indeed, Mikleo had gathered most of their discussion even from afar, a few details having surprised him somewhat, certainly, though Sorey’s confession of her feelings, albeit a bit hastier than he had first presumed, was something he’d seen from the beginning.

Mikleo was bowing his head a bit, mimicking Sorey’s gesture of slight humility.

“I’m sorry, Sorey. I didn’t warn you…” his voice was soft, his brows somewhat furrowed as he appeared somewhat troubled. “I had suspected that…” He was pausing, feeling it was rather insensitive to indicate he had predicted her affections like it was a mathematical equation he’d managed to solve.

With a reluctant sigh, he was persisting, feeling he owed at least an explanation to Sorey, if nothing else. 

“She seemed as though she may have had an interest in you…but I didn’t want to intervene. I-…didn’t feel it was my place to do so.” He confessed, his face warming as he was abruptly reminded of his very recent conversation with Keon. 

Despite the surprise on his face, Sorey took Mikleo's comments with a slow shake to his head, raising a hand in a gesture to dissuade the apology. 

"It's okay, Mikleo. It's something I would have had to address on my own, anyway." His cringe was soft, but his body language was slowly coming back to normal, a soft huff exhaling from his chest. "I honestly just feel bad she went through the trouble over me...I just assumed she thought I was strange for continuously talking to 'nothing'." The statement was followed by a scoff and a shrug, his eyes shifting back up as his mouth took on a slightly slanted smile. 

"I've never had anyone interested in me before, so I wasn't anticipating anything like that." Nothing genuine, anyway. There were a handful who had batted their lashes after hearing of his status of Shepherd, but that was very different, very easy to wave off. His thoughts surrounding the subject turned his head back to the crowd where Yolind had disappeared, softly shaking it moments later.

"Anyway, did you want any more food or a drink? Any urge to dance again?" He wanted things to get back on track as soon as possible. No sense spoiling a night over a misunderstanding, guilty as he was to unintentionally toy with someone's feelings.

 Were such a conversation happening an hour earlier, before the maelstrom of emotions Keon had bombarded him with, however unintentional it was, Mikleo would allowed the sting of Sorey's words to roll off his back and dip away into the shadows. However, much had changed within him in that period of time, and Mikleo wasn't going to allow himself the luxury of his solitary comfort zone.

"I wouldn't say that no one has been interested in you, Sorey. You're just particularly thick." He was crossing his arms and giving the boy a rather impish look from beneath thick lashes. A grin was tugging at the corners of his pink lips as he shrugged someone. "I suppose I could give you the benefit of the doubt and say that perhaps they were subtle...but you've known me for so long now..."

He was shrugging, feigning indifference as he began to stride past Sorey with such elegance, it almost appeared as though he were an entirely difference person when he turned back to the shepherd, face burning and eyes glittering with a nervous excitement.

"Well? Are we going to dance or aren't we?"

Sorey was staring dumbly back at his seraph friend, visibly turning the words over in his mind, searching Mikleo's expression, before a wide grin cracked his face in a bright line, his form jogging right up to meet Mikleo by his side.

He didn't stop there, however, grabbing one of his pale hands and yanking him back toward an open space by the fire where the dancing had already kicked back up.

His playful mood had been so easily reignited by the water seraphim, attentions focused once more and hands holding fast. He was facing him, getting into position to pick up where the others had already begun and giving Mikleo little warning. He'd catch on eventually. 

"I'm not gonna hold back!" 

Mikleo was stumbling somewhat as Sorey tugged him energetically to the center, feeling it imperative he keep himself as composed as possible after nearly confessing everything all at once. His cheeks were stained red, rosy up to the crest of his ears while his fingers nearly trembled in Sorey's hold, though even so, he was determined to remain as unaffected as usual.

 

Sorey, however, was visibly beaming, his smile so wide it was like a crack of pure bliss across his face. He was whirling Mikleo around with gusto, the water seraph scolding him finally after he'd nearly tripped for a third time with how rapidly the Shepherd was moving. Even as Mikleo heard the voices of others comment on the oddity of a boy dancing wildly about by himself, he couldn't find it within himself to do much else than halfheartedly scold Sorey; to whom only responded with laughter and another twirl about the fire.

It took only a little bit of time before Mikleo was finally getting the hang of the repetitive motions, Sorey's guidance also quite helpful despite his overexcited demonstrations and his wandering hands that had, intentionally Mikleo was sure, brushed against his sides once or twice to provoke a jump from the seraph as a tickle sparked through him. He had managed the gist of it by the end of the song and as though it were scripted, the musicians were taking a break which allowed Sorey and Mikleo the freedom to pursue food and drink to their hearts content.

Curious, and feeling a bit adventurous, Mikleo inquired after the mead and ciders; interested of their flavor and effects as Sorey, despite his usual silliness, did come off at least  _somewhat_ more goofy and giddy than usual. He was also, Mikleo noted with an uncertainty whether to feel happy or not, a bit more grabby than normal as well. 

"The mead was a bit too sweet for me, but I liked the cider! It had a good tartness." He explained as they both moved toward the barrels containing the harvest. It was only a matter of producing coin for one of the large servings, big enough for them to share, then gathering more of the cooked meats and sweets they wanted to wash down with it, per Mikleo's suggestion. Alcohol affected humans more so, especially if they didn't have a substantial amount of food in their stomachs first. They'd seen plenty of examples of such in their travels.

For now, it was alright to unwind like this, settled in the grass, sharing food and drink with hums of delight and smiles at each other's antics. Sorey would hold the cup up for Mikleo to drink from without suspicion. It was the same for the food as well. He would always urge for the seraph's opinion, wanting to know if he was enjoying the taste or if he wanted more of this or more of that. It was more or less turning into the Shepherd eagerly feeding him by hand, insisting they don't make anything float around to startle the others, but he was clearly taking enjoyment in the act as well. His laughter would bubble up when Mikleo would dramatically take the food, like a lord being pampered by a servant, or when he would nip at Sorey's fingers for keeping the food just out of his comfortable reach. 

Either way, the more they partook in the mug of cider, the more these interactions came about.

"Sorey, your cheeks are getting red-" The comment came with a snort and Sorey took pause to press a palm to his own face, then the back of his hand. 

"Woah - I guess - Maybe, I should slow down..."

Mikleo was giving a bob of his head, feeling a little lightheaded himself before he was pausing, perking up as he was struck with a memory.

"Ah-- Yolind wanted one last drink with you- right?" He was having somewhat of a hard time perfectly recalling the memory, seeing as he wasn't supposed to be present, and although he wasn't necessarily listening in on their conversation, he couldn't deny he'd strained to catch a few snippets of it regardless. 

He was gently pressing a hand over his lips, eyes widening as he felt as though those words spilled out of him unprecedented while his cheeks tinged a pretty pink. 

"Sorry - I wasn't supposed to have heard that." In whatever form of vulnerability he was having, (it was definitely the ciders) Mikleo was speaking his mind far more frequently than he normally ever would have. He wasn't one to openly admit to the less than honorable aspects of eavesdropping, but he couldn't seem to completely bottle it up like usual. Sorey, however, was bursting out laughing, sputtering at first before he was knocking his head back and nearly kicking his feet as he bellowed jubilantly. 

"Sorey~!" Mikleo chided, not fond of being so obviously laughed at, but also quite aware of the attention he could draw. Luckily for them, however, most of the towns folk had indulged in more drink than they had and were well preoccupied in their own bubbles of mirth and celebration. Plus, those who saw the Shepherd only appeared infected with his good mood, deducing he was simply a boy who had enough to drink to make him stupid silly and, being similarly affected, would smile, laugh and carry on happier than before. 

Even at rest, Sorey was raising spirits. 

"Don't laugh!! I couldn't  _not_ listen, you both kept staring at me -- and she  _kissed_ you!" He nearly felt like shaking the boy at his shoulders, wishing he would silence his endless chortling and snorting considering it was both at his expense and Mikleo was  _quite_  ruffled his feelings were being taken so lightly.

"It was on the cheek!" Sorey wheezed between his bouts of laughter, his eyes squinted and wiping at them with the backs of his fingers before he resorted to dabbing with the sleeve of his earthen seraph garb. It was rare to see Mikleo so open and where Sorey knew he was overprotective, his feeling slighted at the display just somehow struck him funny.

"We -- we did that all the time as kids -- Until you started pushing me off for being 'too old' for that-" The memory of Mikleo's transformation into 'adulthood' still brought back it's own bouts of laughter. He was practically ready for adulthood when he was nine, leaving Sorey whining that Mikleo was being cold just before he himself turned eight.

Jiji had lectured Sorey about personal space then. Looking back on it, he should have thanked him more for the talk. It came in handy when interacting with regular humans. Touch was apparently more intimate than he had ever guessed. 

Still, seeing Mikleo so put out by it now was just too much. After his laughter ended, Sorey was left panting softly, pushing up to his feet while fingers dusted at the earth that clung to him. 

"You wanna help me finish it? I owe her the drink, but I probably shouldn't get too far gone." He wasn't sure what truly being drunk even felt like. He wasn't sure it was a state he wanted to experience, considering the kind of repercussions he'd seen others face come morning. The level he was at now was feeling nice, too.

Mikleo bristled at Sorey's nonchalance, apparently seeing little trouble with the display of affection she had shown, no matter how small. Mikleo wouldn't readily admit it, but he was surely the more possessive of the two of them. Often times, when such reared its ugly head, Mikleo was quite adept at keeping it well reigned in, knowing it did no favors for either of them.

But as it were, slightly uninhibited by mead and fermented juices of apples and pears, Mikleo could do little to fully control his jealousy. He was pouting again, his brows furrowing somewhat and pink lip poking out before he was fervently shaking his head; feeling the unattractive scrunching of his face and bidding it away with the shaking of his head. 

"Fine." He said resolutely, nearly hopping to his feet, the little bell tinkling around his ankle. He was extending his hand to Sorey pointedly, nose turned up as he willed Sorey to take him to their destination by hand.

Ready and willing, Sorey grinned and clapped his hand over Mikleo's, tan fingers curling around those of alabaster and with more oomph than the water seraph had braced for, started off to the drinking vendors to fulfill his final promise of the night; his sub lord in tow.

The pink-cheeked boy was practically skipping there, happy to have Mikleo's hand in his without argument from the beautiful water seraph. Resistance to affection had always come more so from the older of the two, their age also being a detail he would never let Sorey forget. But he was receptive to him tonight and despite pushing limits in his giddy state, Mikleo still allowed it, much the the Shepherd's delight. It was just one night and they had each other's attention in full for once.

He still held tight to his warm, slender hand as he peered around, trying to spot the girl he'd promised a drink with. It was the intricate detailing on her decorative shawl that he noticed first, recognizing the work of her family. A big grin swept over his lips at the recognition, hand raising as well as his voice.

"Yol-! ...Oh-" He stopped himself mid yell, his brows lifting, catching Mikleo's attention to find what had stopped him, to see what was wrong. He always worried even if he disguised it with snarky remarks or chiding.

A young man, taller than herself, perhaps somewhat similar in height to Sorey was before her, both smiling and laughing softly over some sort of friendly chatter. He had the body of a farmer, one still young and growing into his limbs, but he was still toned and tanned from hard laboring in the sun. His short, black hair was tousled into a bed of curls, but his eyes were shining bright beneath them.

Sorey's lips pursed together, looking as if he might start vibrating if he didn't keep himself in check.

"Mikleo --  _Mikleo_ , she's  _talking_  to someone!"

Mikleo was quickly clapping his hand over Sorey's mouth, tensing as he did so before shooting a worried look in her direction.

"Shh! Sorey-!" He huffed, waiting until he had deemed it safe and that she had not heard before he let his hand fall away from over the Shepherd's mouth. He was elbowing Sorey's side then, giving him a sidelong glance through long lashes.

"You don't want to interrupt them..." He was slyly flickering his gaze over to the two of them, staring quietly before he was beginning to scoot toward them, feeling the need for surreptitiousness despite his impenetrable disguise of invisibility. He was deathly curious by nature, though there was a part of him that wanted to assure she was, indeed, not as heartbroken as she had first appeared.

He was not a cruel person, and where he'd felt a simmering of jealousy, he was not so poor an individual as to wish ill will upon her. However, the closer he drew, he could see she was, indeed, feeling a similar attraction to the stranger as she had with Sorey. Her cheeks were stained a permanent shade of red and she was nursing another jug of mead. Presumably, whatever inhibition she had of the situation had been nullified.

"Mikleo-" Sorey's voice had hissed in his ear, an arm curling about his waist as he was suddenly tugged back, being dragged back away from the couple as they chatted and sipped at drinks together.

"Don't eavesdrop!" It was rare to hear scolding from Sorey's end, though not unheard of. Certainly the alcohol had loosened his tongue, causing him to be more comfortable in even such things as wagging fingers at Mikleo's bad habit. Seraphim generally gathered information from humans in such ways, but Sorey had always been opposed to sticking his nose into private affairs unless absolutely imperative.

Yolind was enjoying herself and it would be his second falter of the night to interrupt her now. He was sure she could find him if she wanted to cash in on the drink they had agreed upon.

But Sorey didn't leave it at that, he had actually picked up Mikleo entirely off his feet, looking as if he had his arms around an invisible bolt of fabric as he shuffled quickly out of the crowd, though a teasing smirk played at the corners of his lips as Mikleo began to complain loudly. The smirking was soon to break out into full on laughter before the swinging legs of Mikleo caused Sorey to tumble down into the grass, seraph curled in his grip and protected from the fall by the boy landing rather ungracefully on his side. 

Mikleo landed gracelessly, not given the time to properly recover as Sorey had wound his arms securely around his waist and plummeted to the grass in a heap. He grunted at the fall, shaking his head of hair before he was quickly squirming to turn around and face Sorey, his palm coming down a light karate-chop atop his head.

"Idiot, you'll get hurt this way!" He was looking Sorey over with furrowed brows as he searched for any injury before he was, spontaneously, batting his hands against Sorey's cheeks, squishing them just a bit as violet eyes, still narrowed from his chiding, glossed over with something affectionate.

"I won't forgive you if you get hurt doing something foolish, you know." He was sighing then, lifting his chin a bit as he spotted a few blades of grass and clung to the fringe of Sorey's forehead. He was drawing in a breath before lightly blowing at it, Sorey's bangs fluttering up as the grass blades were sent off into the air from the lights gust of breath. 

Satisfied at his work, Mikleo nodded once to himself while absentmindedly raising a hand to tenderly fuss with the somewhat mussed up chestnut hair, murmuring to himself that it was time he trim Sorey's hair, or at the very least, he should do so soon. 

His cheeks were a pink still, a reoccurring theme of the night it seemed, as they had all indulged beyond their original intention, and he was unknowingly nursing the plump of his bottom lip in his musings. Behind them, the music of the final dance was just beginning. 

Sorey's nose had scrunched at having his hair blown back, opening one squinted eye up to look at Mikleo through his chuckling, thought he couldn't help himself as his arms wound tighter, neck craning forward once more to press their foreheads lightly together. He was rubbing them in an excited nuzzle of sorts, their hair mussing together, Mikleo's circlet pushed a bit askew and their noses bumping before another laugh sprung from Sorey in sheer jubilance. His leg had even hooked over one of Mikleo's, securing the smaller frame to his own, much like a child might excitedly cling to a favorite stuffed animal.

He was still so young at heart, despite the trials and the gradual hardening of his personality that had come about by seeing more hardships in the past few months than most people saw in a lifetime.

He was still somehow so playful and pure and simply happy to be by Mikleo's side. There was little difficulty in him displaying such emotions, as well. 

"Can't promise I won't do anything foolish." He chimed, his green eyes flashing an amused, knowing look into the lilac just before him, prodding at his own knack for making quick, seemingly reckless decisions. 

"But that's what I have you for~"

Mikleo gazed at up at him quietly, body hush with anticipation and the thundering beat of his heart. His face was so comfortably warm and his lashes fluttered as Sorey nuzzled their foreheads together. He wanted to curl up there, to let his eyes close and nestle into slumber in the hallowed sanctuary of Sorey's arms. 

They had been close, all their life; that was something known and easily understood. But it was in that moment Mikleo truly recognized their proximity; physically, emotionally, mentally. 

Physical came first.

Sorey's body was thicker than his, muscle evenly distributed about his torso and limbs and where his own body was lithe and lean from the taper of his waist to slight ripple of his hips and legs, Sorey was robust; his thighs thick like much the rest of him, his abdomen tastefully sculpted. He was rougher around the edges as well, hands calloused, appearing almost always as though he'd just taken an adventurous journey through the forest, ornamented with feathers and fluffy hair.

His skin was darker, too; a rich, warm color of skin sun-kissed atop the mountains. He was no farmer, yet his body reflected similar results, tanned and only lightly freckled in the most secret of places. In contrast, Mikleo's skin was so milky white, they looked like the settling of twilight, or the prickling awakening of dawn. 

Sorey was, to put it simply, very attractive, and Mikleo was in no position to convince himself otherwise. 

For a time longer than he had intended, which appeared to be a struggle of the night, going against one's intent, he was gazing at Sorey's mouth, coveting the curve at the corners, the dimples that created charming little pockets in his cheeks, the slight dip of his upper lip at the center and how it came down to press to the slight plush of the bottom.

"Sorey..." He was attempting to start something, feeling a sudden desperate need to direct attention away from observation and on conversation instead, though as soon as he whispered the Shepherd's name and brilliant eyes of green like the rolling hills and forests of Glenwood, like the ivy that spattered across rock walls in clusters of glittering emerald, any words that would have come knotted in his throat and he was left, lips parted incapable of speech, and violet eyes staring desperately. 

Finally, something pushed out of him; his heart drumming so heavily in the little barrel of his chest, it was possible the pulsing of his blood alone forced words from his throat. 

"The dance..."

“Ah!”

Sorey started with such a burst of energy, it shocked the already jumpy Mikleo. His arms released the rigid plank the water seraph had become, scrambling up to his feet to totter on the grass a moment before eagerly extending a hand, squatting down to keep his fingers easily accessible. 

“C’mon, I don’t wanna miss it!!” Neither was sure how much longer the music would last and it was such a rarity. He wanted to bring back that feeling of moving so fluidly, so light-heartedly with Mikleo holding to his hand, pressed to his side, showing him those honest, glowing smiles. 

Mikleo was more beautiful than he would ever know and Sorey was feeling greedy in wanting to soak up as much of him spinning and laughing by the fireside, splashes of orange on his cool skin and light in his amethyst eyes.

He had felt something earlier, felt something when Mikleo had looked up to him with a question on his lips that was never truly asked. There had been magnetism, warmth in his stomach that he had never felt quite so intense as it did then. It was foreign, but so welcome. He wasn’t sure he could put a name to it, but he wanted to get back to that place. He knew for sure that dancing again could bring them there.

Mikleo’s weight was practically nothing as he hoisted him to his feet and drew him without a second thought right against himself with a grin, stomachs flush to one another and Sorey’s feet already guiding them back. 

"Sorey--!" Mikleo yelped, once again hauled off his feet and skittering for balance as he was plucked right up as though he were light as a feather. Perhaps to Sorey, as previously observed to be well muscled indeed, Mikleo may as well have been. 

He managed his footing, truly unable to stumble, not really, with Sorey's arm wrapped so tightly around him. The warmth of the Shepherd's body was permeating through him in pulses, their torso's pressed fitfully against one another as Sorey clung to the water seraph adamantly. Mikleo had to wriggle a bit, even gingerly pinch Sorey's side to allow enough room to properly move his feet along with the steps he had learned previously. 

Ultimately, however, their proximity was welcomed. Sorey had better muscle memory than he, falling back into step much quicker, though was more than eager to play teacher once more to Mikleo's somewhat clumsy first attempts. It only took two phrases before the water seraph was getting the hang of it once more, and the two were performing the steps of the dance in time with the music and identical with the crowd that surrounded them; a sea of sweeping bodies, all moving in rhythm unified by firelight and flutes, drums and much more.

Their eyes, however, were solely for each other; Sorey's prediction ringing true as Mikleo's mouth split in laughter and amethyst of his eyes glittered with starlight. It was almost as though the boy were glowing, iridescent in the luminous spell of moonlight.  

The cloud had passed and Mikleo was haloed in moonbeams; the bell chiming at his ankle and affection in his fingers laced with Sorey's. 

The bells fastened to their ankles pealed in continuous little jingles as though singing a song of their own.

Whether others were watching or not, neither could say. They were enveloped in the night sky and the fire's blaze, the trills and chimes of music and laughter, the flashing warmth and brush of their bodies and Mikleo knew; he knew everything was visible on his face and in his eyes. 

He was not trying to hide the way he felt; not anymore. His heart was swelling, beating fast and full as he felt breathless and bursting with something incredible. 

"Sorey..." His name was a sigh, simply compelled to say it; like the smile and laughter that followed would have swallowed it if he had not. 

Mikleo was so unbelievably happy.

It was then, at the very height of Mikleo's bliss, that everything they were feeling fell into place. Sorey had held his gaze, soaking in everything that was conveyed in his eyes, the soft features of his face and the feel of his body before reciprocating in the only way he could think of.

Their lips pressed together. It was soft and brief, but very warm as it was accompanied by a larger hand splayed against his curved back, head tilted up to match the height of the Shepherd. Sorey had kissed him so easily. There was no hesitation in his limbs. Where it was not the first time Sorey had ever kissed him, it was certainly the first of its kind. 

It was not done out of friendship or any sort of familial love, this was purely an affection held for someone he held differently in his heart. There was a sole space for Mikleo there and he was looking to finally fill it. 

They drew apart and the boy's lashes were low, his steady heartbeat having quickened in pace as Mikleo could feel the beat as if it reverberated through every fiber of himself. Truly, he only would have felt closer to the sound then if they were occupying the same body, as they did from time to time when enveloped in battle. They said nothing, barely even slowed in their steps, but the expression on Sorey's face had not changed as he clung to Mikleo's form so completely, their breath mingling in warm puffs of shared air.

The Shepherd leaned in again.

He was met with the barrier of fingers; his lips softly squishing against them instead of the plump pink of Mikleo's. Greens were fluttering open, the moment broadening to the expanse of the lively town square as opposed to the singularity of Mikleo's being.

The water seraph had quickly lifted his hand to intercept the second kiss, so close to having missed it that their mouths were only separated by just that. Had he not done so, they would have met once again indefinitely. His cheeks were flush and his eyes were cast downward, Sorey drawing back even further as he was made quite aware that he could have interpreted everything quite backwards. 

"I'm sorry, was that wrong of me?" Humiliation was entirely absent, Sorey's worry solely on Mikleo's comfort and what boundaries he may have overstepped. 

Quickly, Mikleo was shaking his head; his hair feathering about him with the rapid motion as his circlet was visible in flashes of gold and emerald. His face was red to the very tips of his ears, though he did not appear uncomfortable in any sort. His lashes fluttered lightly, his hand lowering as he licked his bottom lip somewhat anxiously. He was attempting to bite back a smile, eager and excited despite his composure.

"No, Sorey, just--" he chuckled, a light, tinkling sound as he simply couldn't contain it. After he gathered himself, he lifted a glittering gaze to the green-eyed boy, Sorey's expression puzzled and anticipatory for explanation.

He wanted to kiss the Shepherd again. There was no hope for them now.

"Not here." His voice was soft, as though there were listening ears, and perhaps there were. Mikleo would not put it past the tendencies of wind seraph to spy on private conversation. Plus, he was not so innocent himself. Unbidden excitement rippled through him once more and he was drawing in a quick breath to keep himself from yet another spout of unprompted laughter. 

"Let's finish the dance." He suggested, though there was an unmistakable eagerness in his eyes, vibrant in the glow of the moon as Mikleo continued to bathe in its soft radiance. He looked as though he were dripping in it, moonbeams laced around him like petals to the center of a flower.

Sorey stared down at him, his expression unreadable for a moment as he almost left Mikleo in a bout of tense silence. When Mikleo finally began to respond to such a look, a bit of nervousness welling up in his belly as well, he finally realized what the Shepherd was doing, or rather what such a look meant.

Sorey's cheeks had gone red, his head turned away with a sort of frustrated pout, though it was not directed toward Mikleo himself. He was thinking hard, gears turning visibly as Mikleo was oh so accustomed to the face of the brunette picking something apart in his head. It was the look of frustration at not being able to figure something out on his own, much like when he would get stumped by riddles in books or tricks inside the ruins.

"Sor-"

"Mikleo." He nearly startled when full attention swung back to himself, feeling the press of Sorey more fitfully once more as a hand curled around his. 

"I know it's...well, it's technically breaking the rules-" He began, eyes flicking about a bit as he never liked to intentionally go against a request, but he was generally too headstrong to be held back from something he truly wanted.

"...Can I invoke the armatus....just for a few minutes?"

It wasn't a request Mikleo had expected, blinking rapidly and lifting his brows as he processed Sorey's words. His mouth parted a bit, making to say something though he hadn't worked out what he was going to say just yet.

His heart fluttered in his chest at the notion he had not considered himself, turning over the idea of being as close to Sorey as he possibly could and a chill enveloped him; warmth spilling over him and causing his cheeks to glow a pleasant, charming pink.

He lowered his lashes, feeling almost as though Sorey had asked something not only against the rules but something distinctly private. They had known, even as children, what it meant to share the true name of a seraph without contract. Of course, being young and excitable, the confession was not so aware of all implications that it entailed, but the importance of it was something they didn't neglect to understand.

The young Mikleo had leaned in, cupping a hand over his mouth and whispered it softly against Sorey's ear; jeweled with only one feather and hair kept short at the sides while the top was as unruly as ever. Sorey had craned to hear, tipping his head almost dramatically in Mikleo's direction with green eyes sparkling with wonder; their cheeks twin roses at the shared secret. Mikleo had whispered it, and both of them were then huddling together and giggling excitedly, clinging at one another's hands as they'd felt, in that moment, a particular closeness they had not previously. 

That was the first time Sorey had kissed him. It had been on the cheek, and it was somewhat clumsy and rough, but he only giggled as he said that, as he had no special name, that was his gift to Mikleo. And that was that. 

Honestly, how they had not come to address the undercurrent of their feelings for one another until now was rather bewildering. 

Raising violet eyes back to emerald, he was giving a small nod of approval, a rush of anticipation taking over him as his fingers coiled into the fabric of Sorey's costume. 

Sorey was more than pleased at the permission he was given, lips spreading in a relieved, gentle smile as he watched just a moment more the shy image of Mikleo curling against his chest. The rarity of Mikleo acting at all timid around himself was...well, he couldn't even think of proper words to describe it other than nigh inexistent. But he could certainly sympathize with the feeling; never had they attempted to use their ability to take on the same form for something purely intimate, even if it was simply to feel close while they danced by flickering firelight. 

Closing his eyes, fingers slid up to cup the back of the seraph's head, the icy colored locks ruffling just a bit under his touch as he also relished in just being able to touch Mikleo's silky hair without any resistance. 

Chin pressing down atop his head, Sorey held him close to his chest, their rapidly beating hearts pounding against one another up until he murmured the words, spoken as if the syllables were delicate against his tongue.

"Luzrov Rulay..."

It took little to no time for their forms to collide, Mikleo practically melting right into his chest as his hold went slack, though there wasn't a second he felt that he'd lost hold of him. Rather, it felt like a wave had blanketed over his senses, a spray of warm ocean water that eventually enveloped and dissolved him, leaving a feeling of familiarity, ease, even comfort spreading throughout his limbs as he relinquished true domain over himself. It was shared now and the level of trust that went along with connecting body and mind to another was mutual.

The water armatus with Mikleo was undoubtedly his most complete and comfortable of fusions with his seraph companions, even reaching a level of mental synchronization he'd never truly shared with the others. It was just natural to let Mikleo in.

He drew in a breath and could feel Mikleo breathing too, evoking the softest bubble of excitement through him that manifested itself in laughter, their voices overlapped and body warm.

It began to spill over, all the joy and happiness, every feeling they shared and an understanding beyond physical description. Their laughter, a bubbling, lively drop of bliss, started soft, unified, before it was suddenly turning into something greater; spreading like a ripple and echoing out like claps of brisk thunder. 

Sorey and Mikleo were laughing uninhibited, arms curling around their abdomen as it was quaking through them and reverberating through the square alight with the center flame. People were pausing to gaze in wonderment at the scene, Sorey in a fit of hysteria as it seemed, though it was virtually impossible not to become infected with fits of giggles themselves. 

Sorey was a contagion all on his own, a beacon of happiness and now coupled with Mikleo, despite their inability to perceive him, it was like a tidal wave of cheer was flooding the center square; infusing each soul with something alive and bright. 

They all began to dance with a new energy ablaze within them, and Sorey and Mikleo were throwing their head back as their laughter turned into large lungful’s of air; their eyes, lined with mirthful tears and now a vibrant azure, gazed widely at the expanse of stars spattered across sky.

"I love you...!" their voice spoke, panting as they continued to regard the swirling plum and navy blue canvas of the night sky in awe. 

Still breathing deeply, their lips curled up, the corners of their eyes crinkling while their face tingled with pinks and soft reds.

"I love you..." They repeated, feeling the words spoken with their voices, the sensation of it on their tongues and in their cheeks. 

Their eyes closed, taking one large breath and letting it out slowly; chin still tipped back as they were baptized in moonlight.

When the surge of uncontrollable bliss swelled and then slowly ebbed out to allow other emotions through, their feet began to pick up the rhythm of the drums once more. There was no more thinking about where they needed to place their feet or when to twirl and kick. Everything was in unison, of one body and mind as their grin was still wide and wild, long blonde hair whipping in its long ponytail like a trailing ribbon in the wake of their energized steps.

It lasted only minutes, but it felt like a lifetime of kept emotions were finally being shared; everything so open, so readily exposed to the other and nothing was left untouched. They were reborn anew and for a moment, it felt as if they may never part again. Truly their souls had touched, perhaps even blurred somewhere in the middle and there was fresh life coursing through them both at the elation such a connection evoked.

The music died in another wild cheer from the crowd and the being that was a perfect unison of Sorey and Mikleo was left panting, grinning, cheeks wet with tears; body hot from the fire and the dance and each other.

In a surge of energy, they split once more, steps shuffled and dazed as they came back into their individuality, still gasping for breath, unspeaking for a moment as the events settled into their bones. Lovers kissed, friends roughhoused and doubled with laughter, young and old moved around them in a harmonious working of bodies and sound. It was grounding to hear others outside themselves, but it would not be easy to shake the feeling of what they had just experienced together.

Honestly, they both lamented in not making it last longer, already craving the sight, smell, and touch of the other.   

"Mikleo..." Sorey's voice raised first, body still slightly hunched, though he had turned to view the dazzling image of the water seraph, painted in holy white and frosted blues, standing just beyond his reach.

At their ankles, still loyally tethered, the bells sang sweetly and sounded for a moment, if one could hear, as though they were chiming in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for checking out our story! As it stands, it was just too long to make into two chapters only! But I hope you've enjoyed it thus far!
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback of any kind! We absolutely love hearing from you guys. I hope you continue to enjoy our story!


	3. Discontinued

Hello everyone!

First off, thank you to all of those who were so supportive about this piece of writing, regardless of how short it was. I want to apologize as well, as BC and I are not going to be continuing this piece and it will likely be discontinued.

We are pouring our efforts into two other stories right now, so for all of you who love Sorey and Mikleo, please consider our new story, '[A Matter of Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581110/chapters/26025096)'! It's a cute modern day AU that we are both very fond of and would delight if more people checked it out!

Again, thank you all very much and please continue to look for stories of these two dorks in love from us!

 

-Len & BC

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for checking out our Sorey and Mikleo story! It's going to be very short, most likely just two chapters long (perhaps three at most), but I really hope it's to your liking!! Please comment to provide us your feedback, we love hearing what readers have to say!
> 
> For those unfamiliar with my works, as a reminder, this is a jointly written piece so I apologize for any inconsistencies! I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
